El Proyecto Keppler
by Stella Magdala Umbrae
Summary: Un proyecto científico olvidado resurge del pasado para poner de cabeza el mundo de Robin.
1. La amenaza roja

EL PROYECTO KEPPLER.

CAPITULO I.

LA AMENAZA ROJA.

Eran las 12:15 del medio día y tenía ya casi hora y media esperando. El vuelo venía retrasado y se suponía que debía estar de vuelta en casa lo antes posible; de ser por él ni siquiera habría salido ese día, mejor hubiera aprovechado el rato para archivar casos o descifrar pistas… ¡pero cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a esa chica no hay quien la pare!

Fue hace dos meses cuando lograron el arresto del Dr.Luz lo cual completaba ya su bonita galería en la prisión junto a Cinderblock, Plasmus y Control fenómeno formada esa semana; Jhony y Billy numeroso aun continuaban bajo custodia y no había señales del hermano sangre o Slade por ningún lado. Esto les auguraba un fin de semana tranquilo; tanto que Cyborg decidió visitar a sus padres; Starfire a su "kannorf" en Tamaran; Chico bestia –quien se hallaba feliz por la agradable coincidencia de que esa tranquilidad cayera justo cuando iba a celebrarse la "Mega video expo"- tomó su mochila, se enfundó en su disfraz de "El súper capitán cosmópolis" (un nuevo héroe de video juegos muy en boga en los últimos días) y engrosó las filas de millones de zomb…de fans que asistieron a dicha exposición; por su lado, Raven se había ido a una bella reserva natural, la cual decían, era un lugar perfecto para meditar.

Armados todos con sus comunicadores (por aquello de las emergencias) y estando la torre sola¿para qué quedarse?; Robin, el joven líder titán, aprovechó igual que sus compañeros el inesperado descanso, y aunque al principio estaba un poco en contra de dejar su puesto, hubo algo que pudo mas que su carácter obsesivo y su exceso de responsabilidad; algo que lo hizo decidirse por seguir el ejemplo de sus amigos y salir de la torre por tres días.

Así que después de activar el sistema de alerta en la torre, colgó por un momento las ropas de Robin para portar nuevamente las de su alter-ego Dick Grayson (a estás alturas sería difícil saber quien de los dos es él en realidad), se dirigió al aero puerto, llegó al angar privado del sr. Wayne y abordó el avión que Bruce siempre tenía dispuesto para él, una llamada previa había puesto a la tripulación en su espera.

Llegó a Ciudad Gótica recibido como el príncipe que volviera de las cruzadas. Alfred se desvivía por hacerle la visita agradable; feliz por tenerlo de nuevo en casa, preparaba solo sus platillos favoritos y disponía todas las cosas que sabía que la chico le gustaban tanto en casa como en el refrigerador. Bruce –quien al parecer también parecía gozar de un "tiempo fuera" en sus deberes nocturnos- lo llevó a todos los lugares que les fue posible con tan poco tiempo de asueto. Dick lo sabía perfectamente, quizás Bruce no fuera tan efusivo y expresivo como Alfred (quien a pesar de su rigidez y modales correctos no podía evitar en ocasiones algunos desplantes emotivos), pero lo quería mucho, tanto como si fuera su propio hijo, algo que el chico consideraba mutuo.

A pesar del ajetreo y las salidas con Bruce, Dick tuvo tiempo para recibir visitas. Bárbara Gordon, hija del comisionado de policía, se dejó ir sin pensarlo dos veces a la mansión en cuanto supo de su llegada. Bárbara era una joven bella y alegre (a veces demasiado, rayando casi en loca) a quien consideraba su mejor amiga; es cierto que hubo una época en la que esa amistad era "otra cosa" pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no funcionaria y decidieron cortar por lo sano; al contrario de lo que pudiera esperarse, en lugar de que la relación se dañara, quedó reforzada viéndose ahora casi como hermanos. Las chica se encargó de llevarlo a unas cuantas fiestas y a los nuevos lugares de moda convirtiendo el tranquilo fin de semana en no de los mas movidos. Cuando llegó el momento de volver y después de las despedidas y promesas de prontas nuevas visitas a Bruce y Alfred, Bárbara dijo lo que sonaba como una sentencia.

.- ¡En cuanto tenga tiempo iré a visitarte!

Por el momento no le prestó importancia y volvió a Jump City.

Pronto se reinició la rutina. Billy numeroso había logrado confundir a los guardias y se escapó justo el día de su proceso. Este evento y otros que le siguieron le hicieron olvidar a Bárbara y su amenaza; hasta qué un día, checando su correo en la computadora se encontró con este mail.

.- ¡Hola¡¿Qué crees?! la señorita Mishkin, la directora de mi colegio, esta metida en una bronca de hacienda y cerraran la escuela durante dos meses hasta que se aclare; y tras acabarme las rodillas por perseguir a mi padre a todos lados suplicándole, he conseguido el permiso¡voy a visitarte a Jump city¡por fa', ve a buscarme al aeropuerto¿Sí?, llego en el vuelo de aerolíneas góticas el martes a las 10: 45 a.m. (qué quieres, yo no tengo papi con lana) ¡te espero y pobre de ti si no llegas! Besos con amor. Babs.

Y ahora estaba ahí, esperando junto con otros la llegada del vuelo atrasado. Pensó por un momento que quizás había sido mala idea, que debió decirle a Bárbara que no era el momento indicado y evitar la visita pero…

Sonó el altavoz del aeropuerto. El vuelo de aerolíneas góticas de las 10:45 había arribado; los pasajeros bajaban por la puerta 8. Dick se dirigió junto con los impacientes parientes de los otros al lugar; entre la multitud que salía por dicha puerta pronto destacó una pelirroja en pantalones pesqueros negros, blusa de tirantes rosa y sandalias de plataforma que como una loca hacía ademanes con la mano para llamar su atención.

.- ¡Dick¡Dick¡hola!

Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír y levantar la mano para saludar. El simple hecho de volver a ver a su "hermana" era razón suficiente para justificar la larga espera o las cosas que quedaron sin hacer; de pronto, todas las dudas quedaron descartadas.


	2. Batgirl

CAPITULO II.

BATGIRL.

.- ¡Debo admitir que este lugar es mucho mas alegre que ciudad gótica!- Decía la chica felizmente mientras tomaba otro trozo de pizza. La vista desde el segundo piso de la pizzería era por demás agradable.

.-Si, hay que reconocer que es menos sombría.- Repuso Dick bebiendo su soda.- ¿Y cuánto tiempo te dieron de permiso?

.-Solo dos semanas, ya ves como es papá, pero si me lo propongo quizá pueda lograr que lo prolongue.

.- ¿Sabe que venías aquí?

.-Sí. Como sabes, la historia oficial es que estudias en esta ciudad, así que le dije que quería visitarte aunque sea unos días.

.- ¿Y crees que lo de tu colegio se arregle pronto?

.- ¡Ja!, no lo creo, esa Mishkin se estaba clavando parte de las colegiaturas y daba declaraciones falsas al fisco así que va para largo. ¡Puedo pasearme, disfrutarla y quizá conocer a tus amigos!

.-Será un poco difícil.-Murmuró el chico.

.- ¡Bah¿por qué¿acaso no viven todos juntos?, digo, no son difíciles de localizar¿o sí?

.-No, no es eso, solo que…

.- ¿O acaso…-Dijo con los enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas y haciendo un mega puchero.- Acaso…te avergüenzas de mí?

.- ¡Claro que no, no digas tonterías!

.- ¡Je, era broma!

.-Lo que pasa es que ellos…no conocen mi verdadera identidad.

¡¡SSSLUUURRPPP!!, Bárbara terminó escupiéndole enla cara el gran trago de soda que había tomado.

.- ¡¿Qué¡¿no les has dicho nada…de nada?!

.-Pues…no.- Dijo secándose con una servilleta.

La joven lo miró un momento y suspiró mirando al cielo.

.- ¡En fin¿Qué me puedo esperar?, al fin "hijo de tigre pintito" o lo que es lo mismo "cría de murciélago aun que sea pajarillo duerme de cabeza".

.- ¿De qué hablas?

.-Que Bruce estuvo igual con…"tú sabes".- Añadió haciendo señas hacia el espacio.-Si no fuera por aquella crisis nomás no se enteran nunca.

Dick sonrió. Vaya que se parecían.

.- ¡Que lastima!- Continuo Bárbara.-Y yo que quería ver si ligaba con alguno de tu grupo… ¡hace tanto que no tengo una cita!

.-No me extraña. Por fin a los de Ciudad Gótica les entró el sentido común y huirán de ti despavoridos.

Bárbara lo miró con ojos asesinos; la cabeza llameante y estrujando el vaso vacío de soda. Dick se limitaba a beber la suya tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados y sin hacerle caso.

.- ¡Pues por lo menos yo no soy un antisocial como "otros"¿Cuánto hace que no tienes una cita?

Dick abrió los ojos, luego desvió la mirada enfurruñado.

.- ¡Lo sabía¡y de seguro ni te has ocupado en siquiera pensar en tener una!- Dick se puso aun mas enfurruñado. Bárbara, feliz ante su triunfo continuo atizando.- ¡Seguramente si te dieran a elegir entre una investigación o salir con una chica te decides por lo primero¿verdad?- El chico terminó aplastado.- ¡Jaque mate!- Concluyó ella triunfante.

.- ¡No soy tan antisocial!- Protestó el joven-¡Solo qué… eh… he estado muy ocupado!

.-Sí, pero no estas muerto, vives acompañado…alguna de las dos chicas que viven contigo debe, no sé…gustarte.

.-Bueno…yo…

.- ¡Ah¡¿sí¡anda, cuéntame todo con detalles!

.-Bueno…es que yo…

En eso la campana sonó para salvarlo, la alerta titán acababa de activarse.

.-Problemas.- Murmuró el chico y viendo el radar en su comunicador dijo.-La 3ra y Bane. Bárbara, quédate aquí, pasaré por ti después.

.- ¡Ni pensarlo!, no soy la pobre chica bobita a la que se le puede plantar en estas situaciones.-Dijo mostrando el neceser que traía consigo.- Además así podré conocer a tus amigos.-Dick solo sonrió.

La 3ra y Bane. Lugar donde se ubica el banco mas importante de Jump city. Cyborg, Raven, Chico bestia y Starfire pelean con un seudo mago piel azul de lo más escurridizo. Pero desgraciadamente, cuando Mambo Jumbo desaparece de la farándula criminal es solo para reaparecer con nuevos y mejorados trucos. Rápidamente ha logrado dejar fuera de combate a Chico bestia –este se había transformado en hurón para eludir un ataque, lo cual aprovechó el mago para encerrarlo enana jaula a su tamaño e irrompible- Cyborg por su parte había sido enclaustrado en esa caja de mago donde al asistente lo cortan en cuatro cubos, así que se hallaba desperdigado en toda el área; Starfire, nuevamente convertida en la ayudante del mago de quinta, había sido encerrada enana cesta de mimbre atravesada por cientos de espadas. Solo Raven permanecía de pie haciendo frente al remedo de "Beto el boticario".

.- ¡Ah, mi querida niña¿así que aun quieres jugar con Mambo?

.-Que te quede clara una cosa, yo nunca juego. ¡¡Azrath, mithrion, zinthos!!

.-¡¡Mambo jumbo!!- Un montón de palomas salidas de su sombrero aparecieron sepultando a la pobre chica bajo sus plumíferos cuerpos.

.- ¡Bien, ya que no queda mas público es hora de que baje el telón!

.- ¡No tan rápido Mambo!- El mago voltea al lugar de donde proviene la voz. En lo alto de un edificio ve a Robin acompañado de alguien mas.- ¡Aun hay dos espectadores más!

.-Vaya, normalmente no reabro la función por los rezagados pero esta vez haré una excepción. ¡¡Mambo jumbo!!- Dispara algo de su varita con dirección a ellos pero estos saltan, lanzan sus sogas a un apoyo cercano y descienden. En el trayecto Robin dice.

.-Mambo es un prestidigitador muy hábil y rápido, debes evitar que logre hacer cualquier movimiento.

.-No dejarlo actuar. Entendido.

Ambos llegan hasta Mambo dándole una gran patada en la cara y haciéndole caer de espaldas; inmediatamente Robin y su compañera se ponen en guardia.

Pero el mago de quinta se recupera y lanza otro de sus trucos, una cadena de aros gigantes con los cuales trata de capturarlos. Los dos jóvenes saltan para esquivarlos, pero el tramposo prestidigitador lanza una serie de naipes de la manga hacia el lugar donde la chica iba a caer haciéndola dar traspiés y tirándola al piso.

.- ¡Auch¡que golpazo!

.- ¡Oye tú!

Bárbara intrigada voltea para encontrarse con una cabeza mitad humana, mitad robot encerrada en un cubo de madera y tirada en el piso.

.- ¡Aaaaah!

.-Oye¿podrías armarme de nuevo?, el resto de mi cuerpo esta por ahí.

.-Eh…sí.

Por su parte, Robin continúa peleando con el mago haciendo uso de su bastón. Mambo se defiende como puede pues la agilidad del joven maravilla no le permite ejecutar ninguno de sus trucos.

.-Creo que estás listo amigo.-Decía Bárbara a Cyborg al colocar el cubo con su cabeza en la cima de los demás. Tras abrir las puertitas de la caja que formaban, el chico salió de ella.

.- ¡Gracias!, ahora saquemos a los demás.

.-De acuerdo.

Cyborg liberó a Chico bestia sacándolo de su jaula mientras Bárbara se las ingeniaba para sacar a Starfire de esa cesta llena de espadas sin llevarse una de sus orejas en el proceso; Chico bestia se encargó de rescatar a Raven al transformarse en un león y abalanzarse sobre las palomas que la enterraban; estas, asustadas, salieron volando ante la presencia de tan enorme gato.

Robin continuaba enfrentando a Mambo, éste agotado intentaba huir. Cuando con trabajo logró retroceder, alejándose del chico se topó con Cyborg y cuando volteo se vio rodeado por el resto de los titanes.

.- Je, je. Creo que no me queda más que hacer el gran final.- El mago se quitó el sombrero pero un batarang lanzado por Bárbara le hizo tirarlo, luego el hombrecillo se vio envuelto en sombras que se ciñeron a su cuerpo y le hicieron caer como tabla al piso.- ¡No es justo¡malditos mocosos¡dejen que me escape de nuevo y ya verán, les haré pag…hmf!!-No pudo continuar, Robin le había sellado la boca con una plasta proveniente de una esfera que le había lanzado.

.-Buen trabajo titanes.-Dijo el chico a sus amigos.

.-Debo admitir que tu amiga nos fue de mucha ayuda.

.-Sí, pero…no entiendo¿de dónde saliste¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntaba Chico bestia ante los exasperados ojos de sus amigos (quizá la única que compartía sus dudas era Starfire).

.-Ah, pues…yo soy…-La chica tomó un lado de su capa y cubriéndose una parte del rostro (dejando ver solo sus ojos) dijo-…Batgirl.

.- ¡Oh, estoy encantada de conocerte!-Dijo Starfire tomándola de la mano y sacudiéndola con vehemencia.- ¡Espero de todo corazón que podamos ser amigas!

.-¡¡G…g…graciasss!!

Cuando por fin liberó su mano del fuerte apretón, la sobò con cuidado.

.-Debo decirte que me gusta mucho tu traje¡es muy original!-Robin, Raven y Cyborg ponen cara de sorpresa mientras una gotota escurre por sus cabezas.

.-Sí, es muy novedoso.-Agregó Raven con su habitual tono.

.-Gracias…lo mismo digo.

.- ¿Y de donde vienes¿Cuántos años tienes¿Cuáles son tu comida y color favorito¿y como es que llegaste aquí?

.-Bueno…yo…

.-Será mejor que volvamos a la torre de los titanes.-Sugirió Robin.-Ahí hablaremos con mas calma.


	3. El nanoprocesador

CAPÌTULO III

EL NANO-PROCESADOR.

Después de llegar a la torre "T" y dejar el equipaje de la chica en uno de los cuartos vacíos continuaron interrogándola en el salón principal.

-¿Así que vienes de ciudad gótica?-Preguntaba Chico bestia comiendo papas fritas.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-Replicó Cyborg-Así como es obvio que conoce a Robin desde hace mucho tiempo y que incluso ha peleado a lado de Batman ¡oye¿podrías decirnos como es él?, Robin nunca nos cuenta nada.

-No me extraña.-Repuso ella mirando a su amigo y haciéndole una mueca. Starfire con cierta duda dijo.

- Disculpen, sé que se escuchará extraño y quizá me haga acreedora a una expresión burlona de su parte, pero díganme¿Quién es Batman?

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del recinto mientras todos la miraban impactados con los ojos como platos; una gota cruzó la cabeza de Starfire.

Batgirl se acercó a Robin preguntándole en un susurro.

-Oye¿de que cueva la sacaron y por qué habla como folleto turístico para extranjeros?

-Starfire viene del planeta Tamaran, se le dificulta manejar nuestro idioma.

-¡Oh!, entiendo. ¡Pues verás¡Batman es uno de los héroes mas grandes del planeta; cofundador de la liga de la justicia; azote de los criminales de ciudad Gótica y…

-El mentor de Robin.- Concluyó Cyborg.

-¡Así es!-Afirmó Batgirl.

-¡Oooh!-Exclamó la joven alienígena pues nunca había oído hablar tan directamente del kannorf de su amigo.

-¡Batman es grandioso!-Continuó Batgirl-¡Hábil, inteligente, astuto, fuerte…un dechado de virtudes tal, que es difícil alcanzarlo!

-Cierto-Suspiró Robin de modo casi inaudible.

-¿Y has peleado junto a la liga de la justicia?-Inquirió Chico bestia emocionado.

-No.-Repuso la chica con desanimo- Nunca he tenido la buena fortuna.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estarás con nosotros?

-Por ahora tengo dos semanas pero si la suerte me sonríe quizá pueda prolongarlo.

-¡Pues bienvenida seas a los jóvenes titanes!, aunque sea temporalmente¿no es así Robin?

-Por supuesto-Respondió el joven y Batgirl sonrió emocionada-Claro, si no te importa.

-Sabes que no.- Contestó la chica con una complicidad y entendimiento tan patente que le brinco a Starfire.

Reponiéndose pronto de este lapsus, la tamaraniana tomó de las manos a Batgirl y Raven y dijo.

-¡Maravilloso¡vayamos a tu habitación para que te instales, nos pintemos las uñas y nos hables mas del Kannorf de Robin¿si?

-¿Ka…qué?

Y las tres salieron del salón dejando solos a los chicos.

Pasaron dos días desde que Batgirl llegara a la torre "T". Hasta el momento se había acoplado muy bien a sus nuevos amigos y su ritmo de vida; participó en sus practicas matutinas y debatía con ellos por el ultimo pedazo de pizza (incluso pasó por la iniciación con el vestidito de ballet y toda la cosa). Robin al ver lo bien que su hermana y sus amigos habían congeniado se sentía encantado.

La noche del tercer día fueron sacados de sus camas por una alarma dada en uno de los edificios de las empresas S.T.A.R división de ciencia y tecnología. Cuando llegaron vieron un boquete enorme en una de las paredes en el piso superior; el tamaño del ahujero y la forma tan desastrosa en que había sido hecho predispuso a los chicos para una pelea dura, pues era obvio que los intrusos no podían ser seres comunes y si entraban de esa forma tan estruendosa a un lugar tan custodiado quería decir que confiaban mucho en sus propias habilidades.

Anduvieron por un pasillo largo en busca de los ladrones (pues ese era el único motivo que habían considerado para el allanamiento) cuando dieron con otro boquete como el anterior; este había sido hecho en la entrada a un gran salón, el cual era de enormes proporciones; estaba recubierto de metal, tanto el piso como las paredes que, en lugar de ser planas estaban divididas en rectángulos irregulares que formaban relieves; dentro de estos rectángulos parpadeaban de modo intermitente pequeñas luces verdes, rojas y naranjas a destiempo. Salvo dos cilindros metálicos de casi setentaycinco centímetros arrinconados en el fondo y pegados a la pared, podría decirse que el lugar no estaba amueblado.

-¿Y…que lugar es este?-Preguntó Chico bestia mirando en derredor.

-Es el archivo de las empresas Stara- Respondió Cyborg mirando también maravillado.

-¿Archivo?-Preguntó ahora Batgirl-Pero si aquí no hay nada.

-Observa la pared, no es ordinaria, es una inmensa computadora; en ella deben guardar los datos de la empresa.

-Pero, a juzgar por el tamaño de los agujeros que hemos atravesado, juraría que nuestros enemigos son gigantes- Dijo Starfire- Y sin embargo no los veo por ningún lado.

-A menos que sean invisibles…-Replicó Raven.

-¡Ahí están!- Exclamó Robin.

Los chicos dirigieron sus miradas a donde su líder señalaba; Cyborg ahogó un grito de sorpresa, los dos cilindros metálicos estaban conectados a la computadora por medio de un delgado cable; algunas pequeñas lucecillas parpadeaban también en ellos.

-¡Están robando la información!- Gritó Cyborg.

-¡No los dejen salir de aquí!- Ordenó Robin.

El cilindro mas cercano a ellos retiró su cable retractil de la computadora y avanzó un paso hacia ellos mientras el otro continuaba su labor. De repente sufrió una metamorfosis; la estructura de metal se volvió mas ancha; de la parte superior emergió una especie de cúpula del mismo material que parecía un remache gigante, del resto de la unidad surgieron cuatro extremidades que formaron así un robot enorme (dos veces la altura y ancho de Cyborg) que adoptó una posición amenazante.

-¡Titanes al ataque!

Los jóvenes no esperaron a oírlo dos veces. Se lanzaron contra el enorme armatoste metálico y su compañero para evitarles la huída.

Pero el enorme robot repelió la embestida lanzándolos a todos hacia la puerta de un golpe. Los chicos volvieron a la carga; Chico bestia se transformó en un enorme rinoceronte que arremetió contra el monstruo metálico pero este lo recibió tomándolo por los cuernos levantándolo sobre su cabeza y aventándolo contra Cyborg que preparaba su cañón para disparar. Robin sacó su bastón y de un salto intentó llegar a la ranura que se formaba entre el cuerpo y la cúpula que fungía como cabeza pero el robot tomó el extremo de la vara y barrio con él a Batgirl y Starfire que atacaban al segundo cilindro aun conectado a la computadora. Raven usó su conjuro y envolviéndolo lo hizo levitar inutilizando el movimiento de sus extremidades pero de la ranura que Robin quiso destruir surgió un mini cañón con el cual disparó a la chica haciéndola caer de espaldas y perder la concentración liberándose así de su poder.

Robin volvió a levantarse y a emprender el ataque valiéndose de sus batarangs explosivos con lo cual logró dañar parte de la estructura externa del robot, mientras Cyborg se abalanzó emprendiendo una serie de golpes y patadas que lo abollaron un poco; por su parte el segundo cilindro completó la descarga de información y recogiendo su cable se elevó un poco del piso por medio de una turbina en la parte inferior del mismo y se preparaba para escapar.

-¡No lo dejen ir!-Exclamó Robin lanzándole otro batarang explosivo, pero este no llegó a su destino pues el primer robot se interpuso recibiendo todo el daño. Los seis chicos se lanzaron al ataque pero la máquina aumento la intensidad de su defensa para evitar que llegaran a su compañero; el segundo cilindro expulsó de su cuerpo dos extremidades superiores iguales a las del primero y destruyendo la pared del fondo del salón se dio a la fuga.

La desesperación hizo aumentar las fuerzas de los titanes que trataban en vano de alcanzarlo, el robot cumplió maravillosamente su misión recibiendo todos los embates destinados al otro. Al final no soportó más y se desplomó en el piso destruido.

Robin se acercó al nuevo agujero por donde había huido el segundo, no había rastro de él.

-¿Qué estarían buscando?-Inquirió Chico bestia acercándose también al agujero.

-Pronto lo averiguaremos- Repuso Cyborg examinando el cascajo del enemigo caído- La computadora central no quedó muy dañada, podremos sondearla.

-Muy bien, llevémosla a la torre.-Dijo Robin.

Ya de vuelta en la torre. Cyborg después de dar unos cuantos ajustes a la unidad extraída al robot, la conectó en la computadora de los titanes y comenzó la investigación.

-¿Alguna pista?- Preguntó Robin.

-Bueno, esta maquina alcanzó a sustraer algo de información antes de que llegáramos.

-¿Y?

-No extraían todos los datos de los archivos Stara. Al parecer tenían ordenes de buscar ciertos datos en especifico- Cyborg proyectó dichos datos en la pantalla.

-¿Frances B. Keppler¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Batgirl.

-Era un genetista, biomédico, bioquímica y experto en nano tecnología, robótica e informática.-Contestó Robin.

-Así es-Afirmó Cyborg-Era un verdadero genio, mi padre siempre habla de él.

-¿Pero por que buscarían solo información sobre él?

-S.f.¿y quien habrá enviado a esos botes con patas?

-Bueno, según estos datos el profesor Keppler trabajó durante años en las industrias Stara elaborando un proyecto al que llamaban simplemente "Proyecto Keppler"-Cyborg dejó ver esos datos en la pantalla-Al parecer el profesor elaboraba un nano procesador que trabajaría en armonía con el cuerpo humano, es decir, se complementaría con las funciones totales de la genética humana enfocando los impulsos eléctricos del cerebro para un cierto fin.

-¿Una cosita electrónica que armonice con el cuerpo¿tienes una de esas cosas incluidas?- Soltó Chico bestia zarandeando la cabeza de Cyborg como si esperara escuchar el nano procesador repiqueteando por dentro. Cyborg se zafò mirándolo con molestia.

-No. todos los circuitos que yo tengo son creaciones de mi padre, además debo admitir que por lo que él me contaba y los datos que hay aquí, el nano procesador Keppler es de un poder indescriptible y una tecnología muy avanzada.

-¿A que te refieres?

-La finalidad de Keppler era que su procesador al integrarse a un humano le permitiera a este conectar su cerebro a las computadoras para así manipularlas con el pensamiento a la vez que podría dar y recibir información con ella de forma directa, sin cables u otro hardware, para eso el nano procesador debía volverse compatible con el cuerpo anfitrión y alimentarse con la energía del mismo. Ninguno de mis circuitos hace eso.

-Sea quien sea que esté detrás de los robots que enfrentamos esta noche debe buscar ese nano procesador y si tiene más monstruos como ese…-Sugirió Batgirl.

-…Sería muy peligroso que alguien como él tuviera acceso a cuanta computadora deseé.-Concluyó Robin- ¿Dice donde se encuentra ese nano procesador?

-No…de hecho Keppler no concluyó el proyecto. Al parecer desapareció antes de conseguirlo y no supieron nada de él en las empresas S.T.A.R.

-Si alguien está buscando información como esta, usando robots como ese indica lo contrario. Keppler debe haber terminado el proyecto, quizá solo no lo notificó a la compañía. ¿Hay algún otro dato que nos ayude?

-No. Esta unidad no terminó de descargar toda la información por pelear con nosotros, los archivos están inconclusos.

-¿Crees que tu padre pueda ayudarnos?

-Puedo preguntarle, déjenmelo a mí.

-Otra cosa¿Hay algún modo de averiguar por medio de esta unidad quien es su creador y a dónde se dirigió el otro?

-Puedo intentarlo.-Los dedos de Cyborg volaban sobre el teclado. Por fin un mapa apareció en la pantalla.- ¡Lo tengo!, cada robot porta un rastreador que le permite a su creador ubicar su posición, he invertido la frecuencia a modo de rastrear hacia donde emite la señal.- Un punto rojo brilló en el plano.-Es una bodega en el centro de Jump City.

-Muy bien. Chico bestia acompaña a Cyborg a casa de sus padres. Esperemos que ellos sepan algo.

-¡Sí señor!-Exclamó el verdecito feliz y emocionado.

-Ya qué.-Suspiró lastimeramente Cyborg por tener que ser compañero de bestita.

-Raven, Starfire, Batgirl y yo investigaremos esa bodega.

Momentos después, Cyborg y Chico bestia salían en el auto "T" en dirección a casa de los padres del primero, por su lado Robin llevando a Batgirl en su motocicleta, con Raven y Starfire volando a su lado se dirigían al lugar indicado por el cerebro del robot enemigo.


	4. Una sombra del pasado

CAPÌTULO IV.

UNA SOMBRA DEL PASADO.

En el centro de Jump City se hallaba un viejo edificio que pertenecía a los señores Harmony & Roster, dueños de una compañía exportadora e importadora allá por el siglo XIX. Allí los señores Harmony y Roster recibían a sus clientes, trataban los contratos y cerraban sus negocios pues eran sus oficinas centrales; a la vez podían guardar parte de sus mercancías en el sótano habilitado como bodega. Al pasar los siglos el edificio pasó de reliquia cultural a cascajo a derrumbar; la alcaldía de la ciudad discutía constantemente esto con un grupo de personas que deseaban preservarlo.

Mientras se llegaba a una conclusión, el viejo sótano del edificio había sido adaptado como laboratorio provisional clandestino por un joven científico, genetista y experto en robótica. Mel J. Rutherford, un hombre de 35 años ambicioso e inteligente que había sido contactado, después de infructuosas búsquedas de colocación en algún laboratorio importante, por un benefactor que, ofreciéndole dinero y toda clase de de apoyo solo le pedía algo a cambio. El nano procesador Keppler.

Rutherford aceptó y ni tardo ni perezoso montó el laboratorio con la ayuda de su patrocinador creando después a sus robots espías, uno de sus tantos proyectos aunque le llevó tres años el terminar un pequeño lote de cincuenta, pero por fin, al tenerlos en sus manos pudo llevar a cabo la búsqueda por la que le habían pagado.

Sintió una enorme felicidad y satisfacción cuando vio llegar a uno de sus espías. Seguro que traía consigo toda la información que le ordenó robar, pero le preocupaba la falta del otro; quizá lo habían detenido y examinado y en esos momentos fueran en su busca, estaba tan ansioso por ver los datos de su robot pero por ahora lo importante era huir.

Metió todo lo que creyó importante en un portafolio y se dispuso a salir pero cuando llegaba a la puerta trasera de la bodega esta se abrió de golpe abatida por una enorme sombra.

Raven, Robin, Batgirl y Starfire entraron en el lugar como una tromba. Rutherford retrocedió atemorizado, detrás de él lo seguía flotando el espía que había irrumpido en los archivos.

-¡Ah!, ¡no, no, auxilio!-Gritó el hombre y tras accionar con movimientos nerviosos un control que traía en sus manos, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta mientras que otros cilindros que le acompañaban tomaban la forma de robot ya conocida y se interponían entre él y los titanes.

-¡Titanes al ataque!

Las tres chicas junto a Robin comenzaron la pelea la cual fue aun más difícil que la primera vez, por la cantidad de robots pero aun así conseguían dañarlos. Raven hizo levitar a dos para estrellarlos entre si, Starfire era perseguida por uno pero lo combatía brillantemente con sus rayos estelares, Robin y Batgirl luchaban con otros dos peleando con una sincronía perfecta y de una forma que daba la sensación de ver una danza letal.

Rutherford llegó a la otra puerta esquivando el fragor de la batalla. Robin al verlo lanzó sus boleadoras atrapándole las piernas y derribándolo; corrió hasta él y levantándolo de la solapa del saco que usaba lo estrelló contra la pared.

-¿Quién eres y qué buscas?

-Yo…yo…yo soy Mel Ruth…Rutherford…soy…soy experto en robótica.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas?!

-Yo…yo…yo…

Pero no pudo responder pues otro robot lanzaba uno de sus enormes brazos, similar a un tentáculo hacia Robin. El chico debió esquivarlo llevando a Rutherford con él, pero como el robot continuó su ataque, Robin no pudo mas que soltar al sujeto para defenderse, lapso que éste aprovecho para escapar.

Después de una dura batalla los robots espías fueron destruidos pero ya no había rastros de Rutherford.

Por su parte, Cyborg y Chico bestia se hallaban cómodamente agasajados en casa del joven cibernético. La madrastra de éste les atendía dándoles pastelillos y leche que Bestita devoraba con deleite mientras el padre de Cyborg hablaba con ellos.

-Así que ¿hay quien busca los archivos de Frances?

-Así es papá, dos robots irrumpieron en las empresas S.T.A.R con ese único fin.

-Seguro buscan información sobre el nano procesador-Dijo la señora.

-¿Entoncesf…efsa cofsa sif exisfte?- Chico bestia tenía la boca llena.

-Sí. No lo reportó a la compañía pero muchos creemos que sí lo terminó.

-Quizá por eso desapareció tan misteriosamente, tal vez alguien lo eliminó para robarle su invento.

-¿Quién mas sabía de él?

-Keppler tenía dos ayudantes de confianza. Milena Crawford y Andrew Grayson, pero ambos murieron poco después de la desaparición de Frances así que no creo que tengan nada que ver.

-Ya veo, ¿hay algo mas que crean nos pueda ser útil?, ¿algo que pudiera venir en los archivos S.T.A.R?

-Obviamente no conocemos los archivos S.T.A.R al dedillo hijo, pero sí vienen direcciones que les pueden servir. Yo las tengo en mi palm, te daré una copia.

-Y también les daré un poco del lomo mechado que preparé para la cena, no me gusta que solo se alimenten de pizzas y hamburguesas.

-¡Sí, gracias!

Chico bestia puso sus enormes ojos llorosos.

- E incluiré una generosa porción de ensalada y unos pastelillos también.

-¡Gracias señora!

Dos horas después se reunían todos nuevamente en la torre "T". Cyborg y Robin compartían lo poco que consiguieron en sus misiones.

-Así que existe la posibilidad de que el nano procesador haya sido terminado.

-Sí. Pero con la desaparición de Keppler nadie supo donde quedo.

-Pues entonces dudo que los archivos robados por Rutherford le sean útiles.-Dijo Batgirl- Debe estar en las mismas condiciones que nosotros.

-¿Y acaso nadie mas sabía del proyecto?-Preguntó Starfire.

-Bueno, obviamente el dueño de la empresa sabía de él, pero no creo que sepa que fue terminado, además de él, solo dos más sabían de esto y quizá estuvieran más informados pero no nos sirven de nada pues se enfriaron poco después de la desaparición del profesor.

-¿Quiénes eran?, quizá si los investigamos a ellos y a sus familias obtengamos algo.

-Eran los ayudantes de Keppler.-Continuó Cyborg revisando los datos que le diera su padre.- Melina Crawford y Andrew Grayson, esos eran sus nombres.

Robin dio un respingo pero lo disimulo enseguida, igual reaccionaron Batgirl y Raven que lo miraron de reojo.

-No sé pero…-Dijo Chico bestia -¿No habrá modo de continuar esto mañana? (bueno, que ya casi es mañana), llevamos trabajando toda la madrugada, ido de cabo a rabo y yo necesito mi sueño de belleza.

-Bestita tiene razón, yo necesito recargarme, ¿habrá algún problema con eso Robin?

Saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, el joven respondió.

-¿Eh…? no. Tienen razón, debemos descansar, continuaremos mañana.

Chico bestia, Starfire y Cyborg salieron del salón deseando buenas noches (y dulces slorbags, como dice Star). Raven miró a Robin para después salir tras ellos luchando consigo misma, cuando la puerta se cerró, Batgirl se giró hacia su amigo.

-Andrew Grayson…vi. Como reaccionaste cuando oíste su nombre.

El chico suspiró.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Mas o menos – Replicó a media voz- Andrew Grayson era el hermano menor de mi padre.


	5. Andrew Grayson

CAPITULO V

ANDREW GRAYSON.

Robin se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado sobre la cama la cual ni siquiera se molesto en deshacer. Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de lo que escuchara en las últimas horas.

Andrew Grayson. Sabía que era el nombre de su tío, hermano menor de su padre a quien no conoció pues había muerto cuando él tenía ocho meses de nacido. Lo único que sabía de él era lo que le contara su padre; Andrew no había seguido la tradición circense de la familia pues su deseo era estudiar ciencias. Sus abuelos y su padre pagaron sus estudios con grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios y recibieron con satisfacción el diploma y la colocación que obtuvo después en una importante empresa.

Pero varios años después, justo ahí en Jump city a donde el circo había llegado y donde Andrew trabajaba; una helada noche de invierno, éste apareció en el remolque de los Grayson. Estaba descompuesto del rostro, tenía aspecto de no haber dormido nada y actuaba de forma extraña. Parecía que alguien lo buscaba pero no quería hablar, solo observaba nervioso por la ventana temblando ligeramente aunque no por el frío.

Después llegaron dos hombres al circo, armando un escándalo. El señor Grayson salió a apoyar al dueño que trataba de controlar la situación, así fue como supo que buscaban a su hermano, tras él se fue la señora Grayson al ver que uno de esos hombres se había atrevido a golpear a su esposo. La discusión y agresiones duraron unos cuantos minutos y habría acabado mal si los matones no hubieran visto salir corriendo a Andrew. Estos fueron tras él, lo último que todos supieron era que había muerto.

Lógicamente esta parte de la historia no le había sido referida por sus padres sino por uno de los payasos que llevaba ahí diez años y sabía todo sobre sus compañeros.

Robin se frotó los ojos pues le ardían del cansancio. ¿Acaso la muerte de su tío tenía que ver con el nano procesador?, ¿Quiénes eran los sujetos que lo perseguían?, ¿acaso ellos tendrían la clave en este enredo?

El chico se puso de pie en un salto. A parte de los datos de Cyborg, está era la única pista con la que contaban y debía seguirla a como diera lugar.

Eran las doce del día cuando Batgirl se dirigió al salón principal de la torre "T". Aun se sentía adormilada, ¡que bien le caería una taza de café! (cabe aclarar que, al ser su padre un hombre tan ocupado y quedándose sola continuamente, la chica se tomaba sus libertades), pero era obvio que no hallaría en la torre ni un solo grano; los jóvenes titanes, a pesar de no tener vigilancia adulta se comportaban como "niños muy buenos".

-Quizá una soda surta el mismo efecto.-Pensó al entrar en el salón. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a Robin sentado frente a la computadora trabajando.- ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?-Preguntó temiendo escuchar; le preocupaba que hubiese estado ahí toda la madrugada.

-Algunas horas.-Fue la lacónica respuesta del joven que no apartaba los ojos del monitor ni las manos del teclado.

-Seguro que casi ni dormiste y quizá ni has desayunado. No es bueno que te malpases así ¿sabes?

-"Las facultades se afinan cuando se las mata de hambre".-Dijo él por toda respuesta.

-¡Odio cuando me sales con tu "filosofía Holmesiana"!-Protestó Batgirl. Suspiró, ¡realmente cada día se parecía mas a él!, cuando una investigación los obsesionaba podían pasar horas, días, ¡quizá semanas! Sin alimento y descanso.

Pero bueno, ¿Quién podía culparlo está vez?, aparentemente ahora esto se relacionaba con su familia.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Otra vez le preocupaba oír la respuesta.

-Aja.-Dijo el chico nuevamente de forma ajena y rápida. Batgirl tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Y podrías decirme… qué?

-Investigué en los archivos forenses de hace 14 años para averiguar las causas de la muerte de Crawford y…-Robin calló.

-¿Y…?-Batgirl casi no se atrevía a hablar.

-Milena Crawford fue encontrada muerta en casa de Keppler, no había señales de una pelea, pero fue degollada y murió desangrada. Las pistas indicaban que su cuerpo fue arrastrado hasta allí, nunca encontraron al asesino.

-¿Y… Andrew?

Robin contuvo un suspiro.

-Fue encontrado en su casa, muerto por arma de fuego, le vaciaron una pistola a quemarropa.

Batgirl pasó saliva.

-¿Y…tampoco supieron quien fue el asesino?

-No…pero no fue uno sino dos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es lo que me dijeron cuando era niño.

Bárbara tomó la mano de Robin con la angustia reflejada en los ojos.

-Dick…

La puerta del salón se abrió y el resto de los titanes entró. Chico bestia aun bostezaba y se rascaba la panza.

-¡Buenos días! (digo, tardes)-Exclamó Cyborg-¡Ah, ya sabía que te nos adelantarías como siempre!

-¿Encontraste algo útil?-Preguntó Chico bestia.

-Creo que sí-Repuso Robin retomando su aire serio y autoritario, Batgirl suspiró por lo bajo.

-Estas son las direcciones que me dio papá.- Dijo Cyborg minimizando lo que Robin tenía en pantalla y conectándose a la computadora para proyectar los datos que le pasara su padre.-Una es de la casa de Keppler, las otras dos son de sus ayudantes-Aquí Robin volvió a dar un respingo.-Y lo ultimo es la combinación de una caja de seguridad en el banco de Jump city.

-Bien. Raven y Starfire iran a casa de Crawford, Chico bestia y Cyborg revisaran la caja de seguridad de Keppler, Batgirl y yo iremos a casa de Grayson, nos reuniremos en dos horas en casa de Keppler para registrarla juntos.

-De acuerdo.- Replicaron todos a una voz.

Rutherford llegó a su segundo escondite con algo de dificultad. Éste se hallaba en un viejo barco anclado en el muelle (al parecer el navío, el cual estaba oxidado y ruinoso, pertenecía a su benefactor), ahí habían improvisado otro pequeño laboratorio equipado con lo estrictamente necesario; después de instalarse ( y recuperarse del susto que había llevado, pues, a pesar de que su patrocinador le había advertido que los titanes podrían intervenir, cosa que ya sospechaba él mismo, advertencia y sospecha no se comparaba con tenerlos enfrente) revisó al robot espía.

Al principio encontró básicamente lo mismo que los titanes. El proyecto del nano procesador que no había sido terminado y que Keppler había desparecido, encontró también los nombres y direcciones de sus ayudantes y la suerte que habían corrido pero encontró otros documentos mas. Peticiones por escrito de Keppler al dueño de la compañía para que aumentaran el presupuesto de su proyecto y las negativas recibidas a cambio. Reportes del proyecto desde el inicio del mismo hasta la desaparición del profesor, había que remarcar que el tono de las noticias en estos menguaba conforme aparecían las peticiones de dinero.

-Bueno, era lógico-Murmuraba Rutherford viendo la pantalla-Si no le metían dinero al proyecto, ¿Cómo pretendían que funcionara?

Pero de pronto notó algo más. Una palabra se repetía constantemente en los reportes; "Sephirot". En todos los documentos se hacía referencia a eso, desde "…todo indica que habrá compatibilidad con Sephirot" que aparecía en los halagadores hasta "…nuevamente la sincronía entre el procesador y Sephirot ha sido nula" escrito en los últimos.

-Sephirot…-Susurró Rutherford extrañado- ¿Qué será Sephirot?-Su benefactor nunca había mencionado algo al respecto.

Tomó su control y activó cinco robots espías programándoles para irrumpir en casa de Keppler y buscar toda la información que pudiera haber ahí.

Mientras Rutherford estaba sumido en sus averiguaciones, los titanes hacían lo propio en sus respectivos objetivos. Robin y Batgirl llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Andrew Grayson. Tras el asesinato de Grayson, la gente asustada y temerosa fue abandonando poco a poco el lugar hasta que este quedo vacío y con el tiempo en ruinas. Los dos jóvenes dieron rápidamente con el numero que buscaban, la puerta estaba malcerrada y a punto de desprenderse de sus goznes.

Al entrar encontraron el lugar derruido, como el resto del edificio; los vándalos habían dejado su huella haciendo graffiti en las paredes, los muebles estaban destruidos y desperdigados, todo se encontraba sucio y en estado lastimoso.

-Creo que no podemos sacar mucho de aquí- Susurró Batgirl.

Robin se adentró en el departamento. Batgirl tenía razón, lo poco que pudiese haber ahí debió ser saqueado si no por los asesinos, sí por los mal vivientes; toda evidencia había sido contaminada, quizá no había mucho que hacer ahí.

Pero no se dio por vencido. Si una cosa había aprendido de Batman era a excavar en lo evidente y llegar al fondo para obtener la vedad; el chico continuó observando y buscando con detenimiento.

Batgirl miraba el lugar con aprensión. Si de por sí la historia sangrienta del lugar era para amilanar a cualquiera, el estado en que se hallaba hacía la sensación aun peor. Batgirl pudo notar también otra cosa, a pesar de que aun había algunos cuadros en las paredes (rotos pero aun estaban, incluso tirados en el piso) ninguno era de la familia.

Llegó a la habitación principal, donde ahora se encontraba Robin. Buscó de nuevo retratos familiares obteniendo el mismo resultado. Robin por su parte, se hallaba de rodillas junto a la cama examinando el piso.

-¿Encontraste algo?

-Quizá.-Respondió palpando el piso, luego se puso de pie, volcó a un lado lo que quedaba de cama y volviendo a arrodillarse continuó con su examen; Batgirl lo miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Y bien?

Robin pasó sus manos por el piso y pudo palpar un borde, pequeño, pero ahí estaba, pasó el dedo con cuidado y despegó un trozo de cinta adhesiva del mismo color del piso; bajo ella se encontraba un pequeño y delgado estuche de plástico transparente en cuyo interior se encontraba un pequeño chip.

-Sí.- Respondía tardíamente a la pregunta de su hermana.

-¡¿El nano procesador?!-Inquirió la chica con total sorpresa.

-No lo creo-Dijo Robin sereno.-Pero quizá pueda indicarnos en donde se encuentra. Vayamos a casa de Keppler, los chicos deben estar por llegar.

Ambos salieron del departamento.

Efectivamente, el resto de los titanes se encontraba frente a la casa de Keppler; una casa de estilo victoriano en los suburbios más antiguos de la ciudad. Robin estacionó la moto junto a ellos y se acercaron a sus amigos.

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Nada-Repuso Raven con su tono de siempre-La casa de Crawford esta ahora ocupada por otra familia y no nos dejaron entrar a revisarla.

-Creo que nosotros tuvimos mejor suerte-Dijo Cyborg-En la caja de Keppler había una tarjeta con banda magnética y un chip de memoria.-El muchacho mostró la tarjeta y un chip idéntico al que encontró Robin. El joven sacó del cinturón el suyo.

-Nosotros encontramos esto, ¿así que es un chip de memoria?

-Sí, muchos los usan para guardar datos importantes, quizá nos ayuden.-Cyborg tomó el chip de las manos de Robin y lo guardó con el otro.

-De acuerdo. Entremos.

Los seis chicos entraron en la casa por medio de las sombras de Raven. A pesar de que se veía la silueta en el piso, donde había sido encontrado el cadáver de Crawford, era evidente que no se había respetado el cerco policíaco pues el lugar se hallaba de cabeza, no tan sucia y vandalizada como el departamento Grayson, pero sí con los muebles destrozados y fuera de lugar; los chicos se separaron buscando pistas, pero pasaron así casi 2 horas sin encontrar nada. Aunque Robin no daba la orden de retirarse ni cesar la búsqueda, así que continuaron su labor, Starfire y Chico bestia se encontraban peinando por 3ª vez la cocina.

-¡Aah!, ya estoy cansado, ¿hasta cuando se dará cuenta Robin que aquí no hay nada?

-Si Robin no ordena la retirada debe ser por una buena razón-Replicó la Tamaraniana-Será mejor seguir buscando.

-Sí, pero es la 3ª vez que buscamos aquí y pasar tanto tiempo en la cocina ya me está dando hambre.

Chico bestia se llevó las manos al estomago y se recargo desfallecido, con desgano y cara de puchero en la pared; en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un botón electrónico siendo presionado y una trampilla mecánica disimulada perfectamente en el piso se abrió ante sus ojos.

Chico bestia y Starfire miraban sorprendidos el pasadizo en el suelo.

-Eh…chicos…

Momentos después, los 6 titanes bajaban por las escaleras de la trampilla. A diferencia de la parte superior de la casa, que era de madera, las escaleras eran metálicas. Al llegar al piso bajo, el cual estaba iluminado (quizá se habían prendido las luces al accionar la trampilla) pudieron ver que también, pisos y paredes se hallaban revestidos de metal, al fondo a la izquierda de la escalera se hallaba una computadora con un panel enorme que a Robin y Batgirl les recordó a la que Batman tenía en la baticueva; en el centro del lugar había una estructura alta y circular unida al techo con unos cables de gran grosor, a la derecha e igualmente al fondo se encontraban varias gavetas computarizadas donde seguramente se guardaba el equipo; en el piso, cerca de éstas se encontraba una compuerta circular cerrada.

Era el laboratorio secreto de Keppler.

-¡Increíble!-Murmuró Cyborg con fascinación.

Robin se acercó a la computadora y tras observarla unos instantes la prendió y revisó sus archivos. Había gran cantidad de información en ella, sería imposible verla toda en ese momento.

-Cyborg, ¿crees poder llevarte una copia de estos archivos?

-¿Puede Chico bestia pasar 23 horas seguidas viendo televisión?

-¡Sí! ¡Oye!-Replicó el verde.

Cyborg se acercó a la computadora y comenzó a trabajar.

Starfire y Chico bestia observaban a su amigo copiar los datos, Batgirl caminaba por el recinto observando todo con cuidado, de pronto algo en el piso llamó poderosamente su atención, se puso en horcajadas y miró con más cuidado.

-¡Robin, ve esto!

El joven fue a donde su amiga seguido por Starfire, Raven y Chico bestia.

Robin observó atentamente lo que le indicara Batgirl, entre las ranuras de las laminas metálicas del piso se hallaba un poco de…

-¡Sangre seca!-Exclamó el chico.

-¿Crees que sea de Keppler?, ¿Qué lo hayan matado aquí mismo?

-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo-Dijo Raven, adoptando sentada en el piso la posición de flor de loto y posando sus dedos sobre la mancha.- Azrath, Mitrion, Zinthos- Una oleada de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza quedando muda y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Cyborg se acercó a ellos al concluir su labor y observó como los otros el desarrollo de las acciones de Raven, pero en ese momento un gran estruendo, proveniente de la trampilla los sacó de su contemplación. 5 robots espías en modo de cilindro habían entrado de golpe como acostumbraban.

-¡No los dejen acercarse a la computadora o a Raven!-Ordenó Robin y los titanes se lanzaron al ataque.

4 de los cilindros tomaron la forma de robot y les hicieron frente mientras el último se lanzaba a la computadora. Cyborg se puso de por medio dándole pelea pero uno de los robots transformados empezó a agredirlo otorgándole la oportunidad de actuar a su compañero.

La batalla fue, como de costumbre, muy dura. Los robots empleaban contra los titanes todo su armamento, pero procurando no acercarse a la computadora central, los chicos a su vez hacían uso de todo su poder e inteligencia para hacerles frente aunque no podían evitar quedar un poco apaleados.

Chico bestia había adoptado la forma de un enorme gorila, lo cual lo puso casi a la par de su contrincante, Cyborg disparaba arrinconando al suyo y provocándole un gran daño, Robin luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con uno mientras Batgirl enfrentaba al restante; Starfire se encargaba de custodiar a Raven.

Robin, tras mucho pelear dejó fuera de combate al suyo a lo igual que Cyborg que de inmediato fue a apoyar al Chico bestia (pues comenzaba a tener problemas), Robin se dirigía a detener al encargado del robo de información, cuando Batgirl le cayó encima, pues el monstruo la había lanzado hasta ahí de un golpe.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¡esta me la paga!-Gritó volviendo a la carga.

El robot hacker terminó su descarga, pero sus compañeros ya habían sido destruidos. Rápidamente inició la huida, pero Robin lo detuvo con el gancho que usaba para escalar.

-¡Tú no te vas!-Exclamó halando al armatoste mientras Starfire comenzaba a dispararle y Cyborg le apuntaba. El cilindro para defenderse emitió una descarga eléctrica que recorrió el cable de Robin dándole de lleno.

-¡Aaaarghh!

-¡Robin!-Soltaron todos.

El joven soltó el cable, Cyborg disparó al cilindro pero era tarde, ya llevaba mucha distancia de ventaja.

Batgirl se acercó a Robin seguida por Starfire y los otros, Raven despertó de su trance y al darse la vuelta se acercó también. El chico se incorporó.

-¡Ah, estás vivo!- Exclamó llorosa Batgirl abrazándolo del cuello, loca de alegría (traducción: casi ahogándolo).

-¡Aaaaagh…sí…pe…ro Batgirl me…estás…ahorcando!

-¡Sorry!-Dijo con una risita separándose de él ante los ojos llameantes de Starfire.

-¿Y el robot?

-Huyó y se llevó la información con él.

-¡Demonios!-Soltó el chico junto con un puñetazo en el piso-Será mejor volver a la torre para revisar lo que tú conseguiste Cyborg, mas lo que descubrió Raven.-Los chicos asintieron.

-Pero… ¿no sería mejor que descansaras un poco primero?-Sugirió Starfire preocupada.

-Rutherford tiene la información-Replicó poniéndose de pie- No podemos dejar que nos lleve ventaja.

La chica suspiró derrotada.

De vuelta a la torre, Cyborg ingresó la información a la computadora de los titanes.

-¿Y bien?

-Es asombroso. Aquí está toda la información general del nano procesador. ¡Keppler sí lo terminó!-Cyborg pulso un botón y una nueva grafica apareció en pantalla- Está es la estructura general del nano procesador; según esto, Keppler logró hacer una fusión de un micro organismo vivo con nano tecnología…Dios, es como si el aparato fuera una especie de célula.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Esta célula tiene las propiedades tecnológicas que Keppler buscaba obtener básicamente de su procesador, pero también las de una célula común; el anfitrión o portador debe ser inoculado con una sustancia en la cual irá el nano procesador. Esta sustancia lo transportará por medio de la sangre hasta el corazón donde se instalará y se desarrollará como una célula más, con la diferencia de que, además de proteínas producirá replicas de sí misma que se transportarán a su vez a todo el cuerpo en especial al cerebro, para así enfocar todas las funciones a la empatìa con las computadoras externas.

-¡Increíble!-Murmuró Batgirl observando fascinada.

-Aparecen aquí también los costos del proyecto. Aparentemente a Keppler no le alcanzaba el dinero de S.T.A.R. y ofreció el proyecto a otra compañía en secreto para terminarlo.

-¿Cuál compañía?

-Luthorcorp.

Todos los titanes (excepto Starfire) ahogaron un grito de asombro.

-¡Que extraño!-Dijo Cyborg hallando entre los archivos uno protegido, tras unos minutos de intentarlo accesò a él- ¡Booya!, ¡no hay archivo que se resista al gran Cyborg!

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Robin acercándose a ver el monitor.

-Es otro proyecto de Keppler; el proyecto Sephirot.

-¿Otro proyecto?, ¡vaya!, ese hombre necesitaba una televisión.-Dijo Chico bestia.

-¿En qué consiste?

Cyborg pulsaba el botón.

-Al parecer este proyecto depende del nano procesador, ¡oh, Dios!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sephirot es una computadora…pero no cualquier computadora…esta hecha de componentes electrónicos y organismos celulares vivos… ¡es una especie de ser viviente!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Pero para que querría alguien una cosa como esa?-Inquirió Starfire.

-Sephirot posee la habilidad de contactar con todo aparato que tenga fibra óptica o se conecte con la red, pero ahora es como un ser en estado vegetal, necesita al portador del nano procesador, necesita que éste se fusione con un ser vivo y el a su vez con Sephirot para fungir como su cerebro, solo así la computadora dominaría la red, a todo lo conectado con ella y prácticamente al mundo.

-¡Oh, no!

-Y eso no es lo peor, si Sephirot y su cerebro adquieren mas poder, podrían incluso dominar a los humanos por medio de los impulsos eléctricos del cerebro.

-¡Pero eso es horrible!, ¡¿qué tenía ese loco en la cabeza?!-Gritó Chico bestia.

-¿S.T.A.R. y Luthorcorp sabían algo de esto?

-Al parecer solo S.T.A.R, pero no creo que supiera el total alcance de Sephirot.

-¿Lo sabrían sus ayudantes?-Cuestionó ahora Starfire.

-No. El archivo estaba bien protegido.

-¿Dice algo del paradero de ambos aparatos?

-Tampoco…solo hace mención de una especie de "plan de seguridad".

-¿Sabes en qué consiste?

-No. El archivo está protegido, pero lo abriré, quizá también haya algo en el chip de memoria que conseguimos Bestita y yo.

-De acuerdo, habrá que revisar los dos. Raven, ¿tú que descubriste?

La chica pasó saliva. Sabía que llegaría este momento y aunque lo deseara no podía evitarlo.

-La sangre en el laboratorio.-Dijo mas parsimoniosamente de lo habitual.-No era de Keppler sino de Crawford. Fue asesinada ahí mismo.

-Pero… ¿Quién lo hizo?-Quiso saber Batgirl.

Robin creía conocer la respuesta, seguramente los mismos hombres que mataran a su tío.

Raven cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro, posteriormente los abrió y continuó.

-Milena Crawford fue asesinada por Andrew Grayson.


	6. Infarto

CAPITULO VI.

INFARTO.

No era posible… ¡no era cierto!, ¡su tío no podía ser un asesino!, pero las habilidades de Raven casi nunca erraban y ella era incapaz de mentir.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó Robin con un toque de horror en su tono habitual de voz que solo Batgirl y Raven pudieron notar.

La joven asintió con pesar. Cyborg, Starfire y Chico bestia estaban asombrados, pero parecían no darse cuenta de la extraña e íntima comunicación que aparentemente se estaba dando entre esos dos.

-Andrew y Milena ayudaron a Keppler a desarrollar el nano procesador con el fin de hacer dinero…pero Keppler tenía otros planes; el deseaba la dominación mundial y así creó el procesador y la computadora Sephirot para conseguirlo. Pero Andrew y Milena, que sabían que este no tenía planes de entregar el proyecto terminado a S.T.A.R y Luthor (cosa que no les había valido de nada pues el dinero que le habían dado a Keppler por él se invirtió en la creación del mismo), decidieron robarlo y ofrecerlo en el mercado negro. Como Cyborg dijo, no sabían nada de Sephirot, solo pensaban que podían sacar provecho del procesador, así que cuando quedo terminado se insubordinaron a Keppler. La compuerta en el piso del laboratorio cercana a las gavetas es un incinerador que el profesor usaba para deshacerse de los deshechos orgánicos; amenazándolo con una pistola lo hicieron entrar en él, fue así como desapareció.

-¡Que horrible!-Exclamó Starfire llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Andrew y Milena, que hasta entonces sostenían una relación, se dispusieron a huir con el procesador…pero Andrew deseaba el beneficio para él solo y cuando Milena se había desecho del arma él reveló sus planes y se lanzó sobre ella, sacando una navaja y degollándola, quiso arrojarla al incinerador pero la compuerta no respondía, además seguro si ella no aparecía y solo lo veían a él, la familia de Milena podría sospechar. Fue por eso que llevó el cuerpo arriba, a la casa, usando los guantes de látex de laboratorista para ocultar sus huellas; volcó algunos muebles para fingir un robo con violencia y huyó. Es todo lo que vi.

Robin palideció en extremo y sintió que su cabeza se perdía en un torbellino de ideas escabrosas y nefastas que lo hicieron trastabillar, cosa que afortunadamente nadie notó por estar atentos a Raven y meditabundos por la historia, además de que Batgirl lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso. Cyborg rompió el silencio tan pesado que se había hecho.

-¡Vaya!, ese Grayson no era precisamente una blanca palomita.

Obviamente esto no mejoró el humor de Robin.

-¿Y que haremos ahora?

-Revisar los chips de memoria.-Contestó Robin sentado en el sillón (ahí lo había hecho sentar Batgirl) con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el rostro en las manos de modo que solo se veían sus ojos. Su expresión era mas sombría y seria que de costumbre. A Bárbara le recordó mucho a Batman.

-Será mejor que comience ahora.-Dijo Cyborg que notó también la expresión de su amigo y consideró prudente empezar su trabajo.

Rutherford checaba los datos de Keppler en su escondite…era increíble… ¡realmente sorprendente!, ¡Keppler si que era un verdadero genio!, los datos del procesador eran de una exactitud prodigiosa, nadie podría haberlo logrado nunca.

Nadie, solo Keppler.

Siguió registrando los datos y dio con el archivo protegido. Tras varios intentos infructuosos desistió y dispuso que uno de sus robots espías descifrara el password; cuando por fin consiguió el acceso, pudo ver con sus propios ojos los datos del proyecto Sephirot.

Su asombro iba en aumento.

-Me pregunto si Él sabrá sobre esto.-Las dudas del científico se verían esclarecidas muy pronto. El monitor indicaba una llamada de su benefactor.

Rutherford cerró los archivos y contestó la video conferencia.

-S…sí señor.

-¿Conseguiste la ubicación del nano procesador?

-Eh…no, aun no, apenas estoy revisando los últimos datos obtenidos.

-Espero que no pretendas engañarme; sabes que trato le doy a los traidores.

-No…no señor, en cuanto sepa algo del procesador le rendiré cuentas.

-Bien, solo una cosa mas.

Rutherford esperó…seguro le diría sobre el proyecto Sephirot.

-Dìgame.

-¡No falles!

-S…sí señor Slade.-La comunicación terminó.

Rutherford respiro tranquilo. ¡Que bien!, por lo visto Slade, su benefactor, a pesar de buscar con ansia el nano procesador Keppler no parecía conocer el verdadero fin de este, no parecía saber nada sobre Sephirot y su inmenso poder. Esta era una oportunidad de oro, buscaría ambos aparatos y tomaría el control; él podría ser quien dominara al mundo.

Volvió a revisar los informes. Encontró también el "plan de seguridad" de Keppler. Estaba protegido, uso nuevamente al robot espía para abrirlo y leyó.

Estaba diseñado para prevenir (si caía en manos equivocadas) que el nano procesador fuera usado para fines que no fueran los suyos. Consistía en un dispositivo neuronal en forma de medio aro que se ponía en la cabeza. Este dispositivo tenía un chip que emitía una señal acorde y exclusiva con el procesador, de tal modo que podía activarlo a distancia y si este ya estaba instalado dentro de un ser vivo podría controlar sus ondas cerebrales de forma en que el procesador y Sephirot cumplieran sus mandatos. El dispositivo neuronal era como un sofisticado control remoto.

Solo debía encontrar el dispositivo y con él encontraría el procesador y después…

Revisó los datos y encontró la ubicación…

-…El sótano del viejo edificio Armstrong en la calle sotenberg. Al parecer ese fue su primer laboratorio y aunque no llevó a cabo ahí ningún experimento del proyecto, ocultó el dispositivo para mayor seguridad.-Decía Cyborg a sus amigos.

-Entonces vayamos por él.-Concluyó Robin con autoridad, todos se dispusieron a salir.

Él y Batgirl estaban rezagados, la chica lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Es qué…después de oír eso… ¡estabas pálido!

-Pero ahora estoy bien.-Repuso sonriendo solo para tranquilizarla.-No voy a morirme por eso.

Batgirl se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ahora vamonos.

Y ambos salieron a reunirse con los otros.

El viejo edificio Armstrong era otra de esas abandonadas estructuras olvidadas por el tiempo y por la gente que había pertenecido a una antigua compañía farmacéutica propiedad de la familia Keppler.

De ahí el por que el profesor le usara en su juventud.

Cuando los titanes llegaron, se encontraron con el conocido boquete de los robots espías, por lo que aceleraron el paso llegando pronto al sótano del lugar; tal y como era de esperarse, los robots ya se hallaban ahí y al ver a los chicos se transformaron comenzando la batalla, pero entre todo el ajetreo Robin pudo ver algo al fondo de la habitación –la cual estaba recubierta de loseta que en algún tiempo había sido blanca- una especie de cámara frigorífica ahora inservible, tenía la puerta abierta y en su interior podía verse una persona; Rutherford.

Ahí, extasiado, sostenía entre sus manos una especia de media tiara metálica blanca con varios relieves y un interruptor pequeño. Era el dispositivo neuronal.

Robin se lanzó hacia el frigorífico que servía de bodega, pero Rutherford al verlo, recordando el traro que le diera la otra vez y temiendo destruyera su precioso hallazgo salió huyendo resguardado por uno de sus monstruos. Robin salió tras él.

Rutherford solo atinó a correr a la azotea del edifico acompañado de su armatoste, el joven líder titán no le perdía la pista. Poco después los demás se reunían con él tratando de alcanzar al científico.

Llegado a la azotea corrió y topó con el borde de la misma, cuando Robin se acercaba, el robot tomó en sus brazos a su creador y saltó a la siguiente azotea; eso no era obstáculo para el joven maravilla que lo seguía sin problemas, detrás de él iban sus amigos. Esta persecución se prolongó en los siguientes edificios. Rutherford atemorizado y preocupado por que en la carrera y con los nervios se el cayera el dispositivo se lo colocó en la cabeza; este de repente se encendió.

El robot y el científico aterrizaban limpiamente en la siguiente azotea. Robin saltaba tras ellos, pero de repente algo pasó.

A medio vuelo el chico sintió una punzada en el pecho que de inmediato se agudizo aumentando el dolor, su vista se tornó borrosa; sus ojos se cerraron y perdió el sentido.

-¡¡¡Dick!!!-Gritó Batgirl al ver que su hermano caía cual fardo hacia el vacío. Sacó su gancho, lo disparó asegurándolo en una pared y se lanzó tras él, pero el cuerpo de Dick le llevaba ventaja en su encuentro con el piso, estaba a punto de estrellarse.

Las sombras envolvieron el cuerpo de Robin elevándolo, Batgirl miró hacia arriba y vio a Raven flotando sobre ella, con los ojos brillando en negro a lo igual que su mano izquierda la cual estaba extendida. Rutherford y su guardián escaparon en la confusión. Raven colocó con delicadeza a Robin en el techo.

Batgirl subió presurosa y se reunió con los chicos que ya rodeaban a Robin, angustiada al borde del llanto preguntó.

-¡¿Qué tiene?! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

-Acaba de sufrir un ataque al corazón.- Fue el diagnostico de Cyborg que dicho en ese tono de miedo, incredulidad y angustia se escuchaba mas terrible.


	7. Problemas del corazón

CAPÌTULO VII.

PROBLEMAS DEL CORAZÒN.

Sentía una gran pesadez en el cuerpo, como si estuviera extremadamente cansado, también sentía mucho calor, parecía estar dentro de un horno.

-¡por Dios!, ¡tiene mucha fiebre!-Decía la voz de una mujer madura que le pareció familiar.

-¡Llamaremos a un doctor! ¡Tranquila no te angusties!-Respondió una voz de varón igualmente conocida.

-¿Qué tiene?, ¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué tiene?, ¡la fiebre es muy alta y es tan pequeño…!

-¡Tranquilízate, ya verás que estará bien!

Robin sintió una mano suave sobre la frente. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Dick!-Exclamó Bárbara al verlo despierto-¡Oh, por Dios, que alegría!

-¿Qué… ocurrió?

-Sufriste un ataque cardiaco- Dijo acongojada-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?, ¿desde cuando padeces esto?

-¿Qué…yo qué? No estoy enfermo.

-¡Oh, Dick, por favor!-Soltó Bárbara molesta.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la enfermería de la torre "T".

-Afuera, les pedí que me dejaran a solas contigo un momento.-Bárbara se quitó la capucha, Robin observó que tampoco traía los guantes-¡Uf!, no sé como puedes estar permanentemente con el disfraz puesto, yo ya no resisto.

Robin se llevó la mano lentamente al pecho.

-¿Te duele?-Nuevamente había angustia en la voz de Bárbara.

-Sólo un poco…casi nada…

-Dick…debiste decírmelo…debiste decirnos que estabas enfermo.

-Bárbara…de verdad, te digo que no lo estoy.

-¿Entonces como le llamas a esto?, no se sufre un ataque como este de la nada, sobre todo siendo que tú eres la segunda persona mas sana que conozco.

-Bárbara-Dijo el chico aun mas serio y mirándola a los ojos- Te juro por lo mas sagrado (y tú conoces perfectamente todo lo que es sagrado para mí) que esta es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

Bárbara miró al chico quien mantenía, a pesar de la palidez de su rostro y la debilidad patente, su semblante serio y su mirada firme.

-Te creo.-Repuso sonriéndole plenamente. Robin relajó su semblante.

Bárbara se puso de pie, caminó unos pasos dándole la espalda y agregó.

-Llamaré a Bruce-Fue lo único que dijo.

Robin se incorporó de golpe, cosa de lo que se arrepintió pues aun le dolía.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Agh!

-¡Dick!-Bárbara se acercó a él y lo hizo acostarse.

-No…quiero…que…lo llames.

-¿Pero por que no?, él debe saber lo que te pasa, ¿o no crees que tiene derecho?, claro por no mencionar lo que me haría si se entera por otros medios y sabe que me quedé callada.

-Pero no quiero que venga.

Bárbara lo miró con sorpresa, luego suspiró y con expresión conciliadora dijo.

-Dick…sabes que él no pensará que eres débil.

Dick volteó a verla con extrañeza, los ojos redondos como platos y muchos signos de interrogantes aparecieron alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ah… ¿Qué no es eso lo que te preocupa?

-Claro que no-Respondió acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar.-Yo sé que él no me considera ni me considerara débil.

-¿Entonces?-Cuestionó apenada.

-No quiero que se preocupe-Dijo escuetamente y de modo casi inaudible.-Ya tiene muchos problemas como para que todavía le llames por esto.

Bárbara suspiró.

-Pero no puedes negar que él querría saber sobre esto…él y Alfred.

Robin volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-No…mucho menos se te ocurra llamar a Alfred.

-¿Por qué?, ¿temes que venga aquí y sea el siguiente que se infarte al ver el chiquero en el que viven o que todos se enteren que eres un "niño rico"?

-Tampoco me gustaría preocuparlo.-Contestó el joven, luego volvió a acurrucarse y sonrió ligeramente- Aunque supongo que sí se infartaría –Poco después se quedó dormido. Bárbara se puso los guantes, la capucha y se dirigió a la puerta.

Afuera se encontraban los demás titanes, preocupados y meditabundos, dando vueltas a todo lo ocurrido. Era obvio que el que Rutherford tuviese en su poder el dispositivo era de preocuparse, pero francamente era lo que menos les pasaba por la cabeza; para ellos solo había una cosa. Robin.

Robin siempre había demostrado ser un chico sano y fuerte, era el primero en levantarse, el que mas ejercitaba y aunque también solía compartir con ellos esa "poca nutritiva comida" como la llamaba Starfire, la verdad es que siempre era en pequeñas cantidades pues llevaba el régimen mas sano de todos en la torre (seguido muy de cerca por Raven; el que Chico bestia fuera vegetariano no era garantía). Robin siempre había demostrado que, pese a no poseer extraordinarios y sobre humanos poderes como los demás, su cuerpo y su cerebro le eran suficientes como armas letales gracias a sus grandes habilidades, su excelente entrenamiento, su inflexible disciplina y sobre todo su envidiable salud.

Entonces, ¿Cómo había pasado?

Cyborg le había hecho un chequeo completo y no había encontrado nada; básicamente Robin estaba sano.

¿Entonces por que el ataque?

También –había que admitirlo-, otra cosa rondaba en sus cabezas, algo que Batgirl había gritado cuando Robin caía al vacío.

Dick.

Era curioso… ¿acaso ese sería el verdadero nombre de Robin?, era obvio que "Robin" no podía ser su nombre de pila (bueno, hay que admitir que Chico bestia y Starfire si lo habían creído así), pero nunca pensaron, ni siquiera por un momento, cual podría ser.

Curiosa forma de saber más sobre su amigo.

Batgirl salió de la habitación y todos se acercaron a ella ansiosos.

-¿Ya despertó?

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Cyborg preocupado, con ese tono tan serio que siempre usaba cuando la angustia lo embargaba.

-Bien…pero aun está débil, lo deje que durmiera de nuevo.

-No entiendo- Dijo Bestita con las orejas gachas-¿Por qué sufrió un ataque cardiaco?, Robin nunca dio señales de estar enfermo.

-Y no lo está- Reafirmó Cyborg-El reporte medico así lo indica.

-¡¿Entonces que ocurrió?! ¡¡Alguien tiene que saberlo!!-Estalló Starfire.

-No lo sé…quizá ese hombre loco lo infectó con algo…o no sé…-Dijo Cyborg-No encontré nada pero pienso averiguarlo, no pienso dejar que esto se repita.

-¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto?

-Continuaremos la investigación, pero nos haremos cargo nosotros solos, Robin debe descansar. También continuaremos observando su progreso…no he hallado indicios de enfermedad, pero podría ser un aviso.-Concluyó Cyborg.

Los demás asintieron.

Tomaron camino hacia el salón principal, Batgirl se quedó atrás pues ella cuidaría a su amigo un poco mas de tiempo. Raven también iba atrás del grupo, lo cual Bárbara aprovecho.

-Raven… ¿puedo hablarte un minuto?

Los otros salieron, Raven se dio la vuelta.

-Raven…tú lo sabías ¿no es así?, la identidad de Robin.

Raven la miro con su acostumbrada serenidad más algo de aprensión y asintió.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Slade…quizá Robin te ha hablado de él. En una ocasión invadió su mente. Casi lo volvió loco por no decir que estuvo punto de matarlo…yo entre en su ella para ayudarlo y pude ver toda su vida…desde entonces mantenemos un lazo.

-Entiendo. Debo agradecerte el que lo apoyes de esa forma, no sabes lo que significa para los dos.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿no es así?

-Sí- Replico ella con dulzura y mirando al piso con cierta candidez a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisita, luego se sobresaltó y haciendo aspavientos nerviosos y mirándola asustada exclamó-¡Pero no vayas a creer que él y yo tenemos algo, sí, admito que hace mucho hubo algo entre nosotros pero tuve que cortarlo por que francamente me estaba sacando de quicio y yo…!

Raven rió un poco.

-Tranquila. Sé que él es para ti como un hermano, y él piensa lo mismo de ti.

Batgirl suspiró, luego con expresión pícara y suspicaz (y golpeando ligera y repetidas veces con el codo en las costillas a Raven) dijo.

-Pero…a ti si te gusta, ¿verdad?, ¡cuenta, cuenta!

El rostro de Raven se ruborizó, luego recuperando su aplomo y dándose la vuelta repuso.

-No digas eso.

-¿Por qué no?, no tiene nada de malo, y tampoco es que él sea un esperpento baboso (bueno, baboso quizá sí) de esos que causan miedo.

Raven no contestó.

-No es feo-Siguió Batgirl quitándose la capucha (después de todo era obvio que no servía de nada seguir manteniendo el secreto con Raven y la verdad el disfraz ya la estaba ahogando)-Además, eres joven y tienes derecho a…

-Robin está enamorado de Starfire-Sentenció Raven.

Bárbara la escuchaba atenta, Raven continuo-Y ella lo ama…y mucho; yo no tengo nada que ver ahí.

Bárbara cruzada de brazos chasqueo la lengua y dijo.

-Mentira-Raven se dio la vuelta-Conozco muy bien a Dick-Raven sonrió ligeramente, era lindo escuchar que se dirigieran a Robin con su verdadero nombre-No espero que me hable de sus asuntos personales por que es tan reservado como… ¡bueno! Así que si hubo algo entre ellos jamás me entere, pero créeme, después de tantos años de conocerlo sé como descifrar de su comportamiento lo que no me quiere decir con palabras. Lo he visto como se conduce contigo y puedo decirte que ese lazo ya lo sospechaba (he notado que te tiene mucha confianza), pero también puedo ver en sus ojos, escuchar en su voz…de verdad, creo que te tiene mas que en estima.

Raven se sonrojó, prefería dejar el tema.

-Todo este asunto le ha traído mucho sufrimiento…saber la verdad sobre Andrew Grayson…hubiera preferido evitárselo-Dijo la joven titán.

-Era algo que, supongo, debía saber tarde o temprano; sé que todo esto le duele, pero nos tiene para superarlo-Contestó Bárbara.

Raven asintió sonriendo.

De pronto se abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo fuera de la enfermería y Cyborg se asomó. Bárbara a la carrera y con trabajo se mal colocó la capucha en la cabeza.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó el chico.

-Sí.

-¡Sin problemas!-Dijo Batgirl con la capucha puesta de lado; el agujero del ojo izquierdo estaba sobre su ojo derecho, el otro quedó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y traía las orejas chuecas.

Cyborg arqueo una ceja, se retiró y cerró la puerta. Bárbara volvió a quitarse la capucha y resopló.

-¡Uf! ¡Que difícil es esto! No sé como Dick soporta usar el traje todo el día.

-A veces me he preguntado lo mismo.

Ambas chicas rieron.

La luna brillaba enorme e intensa en el cielo de Metrópolis. La ciudad, a pesar de su habitual alboroto se desenvolvía pacíficamente bajo la mirada atenta de uno de sus más devotos vigilantes.

Superman, el hombre de acero, sobrevolaba la soberana urbe de neòn y concreto. Hasta ahora solo se había topado con problemas menores (ladronzuelos, pandillitas, etc.) y con algunos compañeros de la liga que igualmente reportaban total calma; tras dejar la zona del centro y los suburbios, llegó a la parte donde se encuentran las oficinas de las grandes empresas; ahí, apostado en la azotea de un edificio de arquitectura antigua, tan quieto que podría jurarse era una mas de las gárgolas que le adornaban, se encontró al caballero de la noche, Batman, quien con sus acostumbrados binoculares observaba una oficina cercana.

-¿Otra vez vigilando a Cadmus?

-Siempre.

Superman se instaló junto a él y dirigió su poderosa vista al punto que enfocaba su amigo.

-¿Y cual es el motivo esta vez?

-Han tenido mucha actividad últimamente.

-¿Sabes a que se debe?

-Están tras el "proyecto Keppler" y aparentemente no son los únicos.

-¿Proyecto Keppler?, ¿en que consiste?

-Frances Bryan Keppler fue un genetista, biomédico, bioquìmico, experto en nano tecnología, robótica e informática.

-¡Vaya credenciales!-Dijo Superman aunque no sabia que le sorprendía mas, si los talentos de Keppler o la gran memoria de su amigo.

Batman continúo sin hacer caso a la interrupción.

-Se rumoró hace años que pretendía hacer un procesador a base de nano tecnología, el cual pudiera ser compatible con la fisiología humana; de ese modo los seres humanos podrían tener compatibilidad y control de cualquier computadora.

-Eso no suena bien. A un poder como ese podría dársele un mal uso.

-Además Keppler estaba perdiendo la razón. Según lo que he averiguado, Keppler terminó el proyecto pero desapareció al mismo tiempo que él; se sospecha que el profesor fue asesinado y el aparato robado aunque no se conoce su paradero.

-Bueno, es obvio que el que lo haya hurtado no logró usarlo o lo perdió, pues no se han dado manifestaciones que delaten su existencia. Pero este repentino interés sobre un caso archivado significa que tienen noticias al respecto.

-Hace unos días irrumpieron los archivos de las industrias S.T.A.R en Jump city, ahí es donde Keppler hacía sus investigaciones; alguien mas está tras el procesador.

-Habría que enviar a alguien a seguir el rastro en esa ciudad.

-No hay necesidad, los titanes ya están en eso.

-¿Te lo reportaron?

-No he contactado con ellos.

-Entonces como…

-Solo lo sé.

-Comprendo- Repuso Superman con una sonrisa-Sería bueno cotejar datos y cambiar información con ellos.

-Sí, pero será cuando descubramos más por parte de Cadmus.

La gente de la oficina salió de ella después de resguardar algunos documentos en una bóveda pequeña empotrada en la pared y cerrar las computadoras.

Superman se elevó un poco y dijo.

-¿Vamos?

Batman sacó su gancho, disparó y lo clavó en el edificio de Cadmus; se balanceó seguido por el hombre de acero.

Ya en la oficina comenzaron las investigaciones. Batman desactivó la alarma de la bóveda, la abrió y sacó los documentos, los cuales fueron revisados y fotografiados; posteriormente registró cajones, archiveros y computadoras obteniendo mas información y guardándola en su unidad portátil; todo con la pericia y habilidad del ladrón experto; forzando muebles sin dañarlos o accesando archivos sin dejar rastro.

-Menos mal que estás de nuestro lado.-Dijo Superman vigilando que no volviera nadie a la oficina.

Batman no dejó sitio sin registrar, trajo consigo todo aquello que podía serle de utilidad.

-Vamonos-Dijo al terminar su labor.

Y ambos abandonaron la oficina.

Rutherford se hallaba en su laboratorio observando el dispositivo con fascinación. Le había costado trabajo quitarlo de su cabeza y que en el interior tenía unas pequeñas agujas que conectaban el aparato a su cerebro y por ende a las ondas de éste (así que el retirarlo era un poco doloroso), pero cuando lo consiguió se encargó de revisarlo por completo.

El aparato era maravilloso, cada una de sus terminales había sido creada con la más alta tecnología y meticulosidad. Pero lo que mas le emocionaba no eran los indicios de una mente brillante que se denotaban en él, sino la sensación … la sensación de poder que le había dado cuando lo colocó en su cabeza, pudo sentir su cerebro trabajando a toda su capacidad.

Y también pudo sentir la señal del nano procesador.

No pudo ubicarlo en ese momento por las emociones reunidas (la adrenalina y el miedo al ser perseguido por los titanes, el ligero mareo que le provocó la conexión con el dispositivo y el aumento de los impulsos eléctricos de su cerebro al ser activado al máximo por el mismo).

Pero entre todas esas sensaciones pudo notarlo. Una pequeña señal de vida electrónica de un gran potencial, capaz de accesar y dominar a toda red, capaz de controlar al mundo, el nano procesador.

Y ahora él tenía el único medio existente de mandarlo y usarlo a su antojo.

Pero no debía precipitarse. A pesar de sentir su cercanía, debía de dar con su verdadera ubicación y debía hacerlo con calma; además de que no le serviría tener solo el procesador, debía dar con el paradero de Sephirot.

Con movimientos torpes a causa de la ansiedad, Rutherford encendió su computadora y checo los archivos del laboratorio de Keppler, pero no había nada. Hizo que su espía diera otro repaso y abriera todos los passwords, pero fue en vano.

-¡¡Maldición!!-Exclamó golpeando la computadora con el puño. No era posible que sus planes se arruinaran solo por una medida de seguridad.

Volvió a checar los archivos de S.T.A.R y tampoco decían nada. Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando notó en las direcciones de Keppler la caja de seguridad del banco.

Ahí debía haber una pista.

El problema era que los titanes poseían los mismos archivos y a estas horas el contenido de la caja de seguridad ya debía estar en su poder.

¡No era posible!, ahora no tenía otro remedio que ir a la cueva del lobo… ¡atacar la torre de los titanes!


	8. Invasión

CAPÌTULO VIII.

INVASIÒN.

Batman ocupó una de las computadoras de la atalaya y no se movió de ahí durante horas.

La información robada a Cadmus era extensa y quizá le llevara mucho el revisarla con todo y su alto nivel de velocidad de lectura.

Pero lo que aparecía en esos archivos realmente era interesante, así que todas las incomodidades eran totalmente olvidadas. Tal y como pensaba Batgirl, cuando Bruce o Dick se enfrascaban en una investigación podían pasar mucho tiempo sin comida y descanso.

Según los datos, Cadmus había observado a Keppler desde el principio de su carrera, pues dio muestras de su genialidad con sus primeras investigaciones sobre la materia orgánica y su compatibilidad con la electrónica. Era de esperar que se enfrascara en un proyecto como el nano procesador por su exacerbado respeto e interés a las computadoras y su búsqueda constante de una fusión humano/máquina más allá de las prótesis biónicas y cibernéticas. Cadmus, previendo esto, siempre estuvo al tanto de Keppler.

Fue así como vigilaron el desarrollo del proyecto en las industrias S.T.A.R que buscaba anotarse puntos en vanguardia tecnológica, logrando con este invento bajo su firma superar a Luthorcorp y Empresas Wayne. Luthor tenía planes menos pacíficos para el pequeño invento, pretendiendo aplicarlo a fines militares.

¿La verdad oculta?, Luthor se "instalaría" el aparato a sí mismo para sacarle todo el provecho posible.

Pero pasaron los años, S.T.A.R y Luthor no veían lo que su dinero había comprado; comenzaron a desesperarse y a exigir resultados, era en balde, Keppler se hacía de oídos sordos.

Entonces ocurrió. El hombre desapareció. S.T.A.R lo buscó por mar y tierra. No había ni rastro de él.

Luthor por su parte envió a sus matones, los cuales volvieron sin resultados, incluso dos de ellos fueron hallados muertos en el río de Jump city.

-Llevas horas frente a esa computadora y ya es muy tarde, ¿no planeas descansar?

Diana se acercó al panel y se detuvo junto a la silla que ocupaba el murciélago. Llevaba dos vasos con café en las manos.

-Pensé que te haría falta.

-Gracias- Respondió el otro tomando el que la amazona le ofrecía.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Un procesador creado con nano tecnología y materia orgánica que puede ser compatible con toda computadora y el cual Luthor y otros más desean obtener.

-Sí, es interesante. ¿Y quien tiene esa maravilla?

-Ese es el problema. Nadie lo sabe.-Batman continuó pasando archivos cuando algo llamó su atención.

Los nombres de los ayudantes de Keppler. Milena A. Crawfford y Andrew M. Grayson.

Batman acercó más la silla al monitor.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Diana al ver su reacción.

Batman siguió pasando su vista por los registros. Diana se acercó a ver.

-¿Andrew M. Grayson?, ¿lo conoces?

-Tal vez.-Abrió el archivo correspondiente a Grayson. Sus datos personales estaban ahí. Nacido el 24 de junio de 1972; segundo hijo de Abraham y Laura Grayson, conocidos como "Los Grayson voladores" por su trayectoria en el espectáculo circense. A parte de sus padres tenía un hermano mayor, Richard J. Grayson. Andrew no siguió la tradición de su familia, estudió en la universidad Gótica y se graduó con honores en ciencias de la informática, robótica y bioquímica. Consiguió una plaza en industrias S.T.A.R en su división de Jump city y fue asignado dos semanas después al proyecto de Frances Keppler.

Fue encontrado muerto en su departamento poco después de la desaparición del profesor y el asesinato de su prometida y compañera Milena A. Crawfford, y aunque el reporte oficial índica un robo con violencia (igual que su novia) Cadmus sospecha de los matones de Luthorcorp.

Batman se puso de pie y se dirigió a la plataforma de la Atalaya.

-¿A dónde vas?- Diana iba tras él.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente en la tierra.

-Iré contigo. ¿A dónde vamos?

-A Jump city.

Robin despertó aun en la enfermería de la torre "T". Había pasado un día desde que sufriera el ataque y ya estaba harto de la cama. Se incorporó y vio a Bárbara dormida en un sillón junto a él.

El joven sonrió y se puso de pie. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Ya ahí se dio un baño y se cambio de uniforme, después salió a la sala principal de los Titanes.

Cyborg se hallaba frente a la computadora; había instalado los dos chips y se encargaba de descifrar los passwords y descargarlos. Chico bestia bostezaba sentado en el sofá mientras veía a Starfire dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación y a Raven sentada en el otro extremo del sillón, callada y pensando.

-¿Alguna novedad?-Preguntó Robin al pasar por la puerta, todos se giraron para verlo, sorprendidos.

-¡¡Robin!!-Exclamó Starfire lanzándosele encima y estrujándolo con fuerza.

-Ah…Starfire, lo vas a matar.-Observo Cyborg.

-Perdón.-La tamaraniana soltó al joven.

-No deberías estar levantado- Dijo Raven mirándolo con seriedad.

-Raven tiene razón-Apoyó Cyborg- Aun estás débil por lo ocurrido.

-Ya me siento bien, gracias. Estoy listo para volver al trabajo.

-¡Pero viejo!- Soltó Chico bestia-¡¿Tienes el mejor pretexto para tomar un descanso y lo desperdicias de esa manera?! ¡Por favor, aprovéchalo!

-Gracias, pero ya estoy cansado de estar en cama.

- Pero lo que te ocurrió no fue una nimiedad, deberías estar acostado.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por que te ocurrió eso?, ¿hay antecedentes de males cardiacos en tu familia?-Cuestionó Cyborg.

-No que yo sepa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Batgirl hecha una furia.

-¡¡¡Dick Gr…!!!

Robin alarmado y después de muchos aspavientos le plantó la mano en la boca tapándosela.

Después de que se pusiera roja y luego pasara al morado, Robin la soltó. La chica haló aire.

-¡¡¡Robin!!! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! ¡¡Deberías estar en cama!!

-Ya se lo dijimos.

-¡¡Y lo peor es que te aprovechaste de un momento de debilidad para fugarte!! ¡¡No te lo voy a perdonar!!

-Por favor, no exageres, ya estoy mejor.

Batgirl aun lo veía con ojos asesinos.

-¡Oigan!, ¡alguien viene!- Dijo Cyborg viendo el monitor, presionó un botón y la imagen se proyectó. El avión de Batman se acercaba a la torre "T"-N…no puede ser…

-¡¿Acaso es…?!-Balbuceo Chico bestia.

-Batman-Susurró Robin, luego volteo a ver a Batgirl, ahora el de los ojos asesinos era él.

La chica se sobresaltó y negando con la cabeza y las manos exclamó.

-¡No, no, no, no me veas así!, ¡yo no lo llamé, no tuve nada que ver con eso!

Robin se dirigió a la puerta, relajando ya el semblante. Salió.

-¿Entonces es el kannorf de Robin?

-S…sí…-Repuso Cyborg.

-¡Pues vamos a conocerlo!, ¡¿Qué esperan?!-Starfire se elevo y se dirigió a la puerta, los otros la seguían emocionados.

Batgirl se puso delante de ellos.

-¡¡Chicos!!-Los titanes se frenaron.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Por favor, se los ruego!, pase lo que pase… ¡no mencionen lo que le paso a Robin!

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no quiere que se entere, de hecho yo iba a llamarlo y él me lo prohibió, y ahora que él está aquí…bueno…

-De acuerdo…aunque no creo que sea bueno…-Dijo Starfire.

-¡Como sea!-Soltó ansioso Chico bestia-¡Allá afuera está uno de los mas grandes héroes de todos los tiempos y nosotros seguimos aquí!, ¡hellooo!

Todos salieron como bólidos.

Robin subió a la azotea de la torre donde el avión de Batman aterrizaba suavemente. Por fin en tierra, la compuerta se abrió y el hombre murciélago bajó de la nave. Al ver al chico, sonrió y se dirigió a él.

-¡Batman!-El hombre posó su mano en el hombro del chico con afecto, después Robin preguntó.- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ocurre algo malo?

-Estamos investigando sobre el proyecto Keppler.

-Entonces creo que podemos ayudarte.

-Ahora entiendo, tenemos jóvenes aliados.-Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Batman. Robin se asomó a ver.

-Te presento a Diana, ya te he hablado de ella.

-Mucho gusto…un honor.-Saludó Robin con cortesía ofreciendo su mano, la amazona correspondió.

-Así que tú eres Robin, me da gusto conocerte.

Los tres entraron a la torre, pasaron por pasillos, hasta llegar al que daba al salón, ahí los chicos, hechos bola alegaban por quien le estrecharía la mano primero al caballero nocturno. Batgirl, con brazos cruzados, mirando al cielo y resoplando se mantenía al margen. Raven estaba a su lado.

-Titanes-Dijo Robin al verlos; estos dieron un brinco y tiesamente se giraron para darle la cara.

-¡¡Aaaaahhh!!-Exclamaron al unísono.

-Quiero presentarles a Batman y la Mujer Maravilla. Ellos son Raven, Starfire, Batgirl (sé que tú ya la conoces, pero la dama no), Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

-¡H…ho…hola!-Respondieron todos tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto. Robin me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

Los chicos esbozaron sendas sonrisotas anonadadas y pusieron unos ojotes muy brillantes. A la vez, Cyborg y Chico bestia veían a Diana con fascinación por su belleza.

-Batgirl-Agregó Batman a modo de saludo.

-Hola…je, je.

-Veo que tienes una familia muy extensa.-Susurró Diana refiriéndose a Batgirl y por supuesto a Robin.

-¡Me da mucho gusto conocerlo!-Exclamó Starfire acercándose a Batman, tomándolo de la mano con efusividad como suele hacer siempre. Los otros chicos observaban horrorizados mientras apretaba y zarandeaba la mano del murciélago.- ¡Debe estar muy orgulloso de su borngorf!

Los titanes observaban a Batman atentos esperando a ver muestras de dolor; pero el hombre ni se inmuto, solo sonrió ligeramente y dijo.

-Gracias.

-¿Y que los trae por aquí?-Preguntó Cyborg haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conservar su postura de hombre serio y ecuánime (traducción: tratando de no ponerse a gritar y a brincar como colegiala en concierto de su ídolo).

-Estamos investigando sobre un aparato creado por un hombre llamado Frances Keppler.-Dijo Diana.-Supimos que atacaron la empresa donde trabajaba y supusimos que ustedes estarían en el caso.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡con gusto compartiremos con ustedes lo que hemos obtenido!, ¡pasen por favor!-Ofreció Cyborg con un gran desplante de modales para ser merecedor de una sonrisa de la bella amazona.

Los chicos precedieron a Diana al salón principal, atrás del grupo iban Batman y Robin. Cuando todos cruzaron la puerta, Batman detuvo al chico dejando que esta se cerrara. Al joven le extrañó.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, claro-Dijo Robin aun más extrañado-¿Es por la investigación?

-Una parte es por eso…

-¿Por Andrew Grayson?-Interrumpió el niño.

-Así que ya lo sabes.

-Sí. Todo. Él era el hermano menor de mi padre y durante todo este tiempo no supe de él mas que lo que me habían dicho ellos y la gente del circo…pero ahora…sé que fue un asesino; mató al profesor Keppler y a Milena Crawford, después fue asesinado por dos hombres.

-Ya veo.

-Sé que ahí puede estar la clave de todo este asunto. Cyborg les dará una copia de todos los datos que hemos recopilado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no dejaré que eso me afecte.

-No lo decía por eso.

Robin lo miró todavía mas extrañado.

-Estás muy pálido y tu respiración es irregular, además te ves muy cansado, ¿Qué te pasa?

El chico se sobresaltó… ¡como odiaba cuando Batman usaba contra él su poder de observación!

-No es nada, solo que hemos trabajado mucho en este caso…y debo admitir que el golpe emocional sí fue un tanto duro.-Batman continuó observándolo-Pero descuida, como te dije, no dejaré que me afecte.-Y abrió la puerta entrando seguido por él.

Frente a la computadora, Diana con los chicos observaba los datos de Cyborg. Este se desvivía por ella.

-…Y solo es cuestión de dar los últimos toques y… ¡Boo-ya!, ¡Cyborg lo hizo otra vez!

-Es impresionante, tienes un verdadero talento con las maquinas-Observó la amazona, Cyborg se hallaba en el cielo.

-¿Lograste descifrar las contraseñas de ambos chips?-Inquirió Robin acercándose a ellos. Batman iba a seguirlo, pero en eso, frente a él emergió Chico bestia con las orejas gachas, los ojos enormes y aun más brillantes, una sonrisa de lado a lado y cierto aire de timidez, luego extendió hacia él ambas manos sosteniendo una libreta y un bolígrafo. Batman arqueó una ceja.

-Sí- Contestó Cyborg-Les haré una copia junto con todo el material que tenemos-Cyborg se entregó a su labor.

Robin se unió al grupo frente al monitor. Después de atender a Chico bestia (y que este defuera a abordar a Diana con el mismo fin y, por qué no, conseguir quizá un beso, haciendo uso de su arma recontra secreta "la carita"), Batman llegó por detrás de Batgirl y puso su pesada mano en el hombro de la chica, esta se sobresaltó, con lentitud y nerviosa se giró y lo vio.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Batgirl paso saliva.

Se alejaron un poco de los demás, la chica aun mas nerviosa preguntó.

-¿D…dime?

Batman la miró con más atención.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Dijo sin más.

Batgirl comenzó a sudar frío. Ahora sabía lo que debían sentir los soplones que el caballero nocturno intimidaba para obtener información y los compadecía. Batman continuó mirándola fijamente, no había necesidad de usar sus habilidades para leer en esos ojos que claramente decían "yo sé, pero no te digo por que me dijo que no te dijera".

-¿Y bien?-Presionó.

Derrotada la chica exhaló un suspiro.

-Pues…verás…Robin…él…bueno…él, sufrió un…sufrió un…un ataque car…

Pero de pronto se escuchó un estruendo que los hizo girarse. Ahí en el ventanal frente a los monitores, diez robots espía irrumpieron en su forma acostumbrada.

-¡Gran Hera!, ¿Qué es eso?

-Viejos amigos-Repuso Raven.

-¡Titanes al ataque!-Gritó Robin, de inmediato los chicos obedecieron.

Los robots espías siguieron su patrón, uno se dirigió a la computadora mientras los otros enfrentaban a los jóvenes; como era de esperar, Batman y Diana se unieron a la lucha.

Los titanes, conociendo ya a lo que iban las endemoniadas chatarras, evitaban a toda costa que se diera el robo de información tratando de no dañar la computadora, pero era algo complicado tomando en cuenta que los encargados de custodiar al hacker eran más que otras veces y venían dispuestos a todo.

Diana combatía a uno, pero otro se aproximaba a ella dispuesto a golpearla, de inmediato, Cyborg y Chico bestia se lanzaron a protegerla, el primero de un golpe y el otro embistiendo en forma de un bisonte enorme; lanzaron al robot hacia el otro lado de la habitación estrellándolo estruendosamente contra la pared.

-Muchas gracias pequeños-Dijo la princesa amazona con su encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Fue un placer!-Respondieron al unísono con los ojos en forma de corazón y babeando de tal modo que otro poco y comenzarían a patinar ahí mismo.

-No entiendo-Decía Starfire a Raven mientras lanzaba sus rayos a otra de las maquinas -¿Por qué Cyborg y Chico bestia son de pronto tan amables?

-Por dos buenas razones sustentadas por dos largos y bien moldeados motivos, ¿querías más?-Contestó Raven encerrando a otro en sombras. Starfire, que ya había derribado a su oponente, miró a Diana, luego se miró a sí misma e hizo un puchero.

Batgirl y Robin alejaban al hacker de la computadora, pero otros dos se les lanzaron encima. Batman destruía al suyo con fuerza, velocidad y astucia; pronto los chicos se deshacían de los suyos.

Pero aun quedaban dos activos y otro que robaba los datos.

Diana agarró a puños a otro de estos armatostes destrozando considerablemente su armadura externa a cada nuevo golpe que daba. Cyborg y Chico bestia la miraban babeando aun más, con los ojos destilando corazoncitos y exclamando a la vez que juntaban sus manos y la colocaban junto a sus rostros.

-¡Maravillosa!

Batman lanzó su batarang contra el hacker dañándolo, pero eso bastó para que el otro robot se le aventara encima golpeándolo y lanzándolo por el piso.

-¡Batman!-Gritó Robin yendo a apoyarlo.

El robot iba a asestar otro golpe pero un escudo de sombras se interpuso; el hombre se puso de pie y mirando a Raven esbozó una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

La joven sonrió sonrojada.

Robin se unió a su mentor y entre los dos apalearon a la mole mecánica, el robot hacker huía mientras tanto. Los dos guerreros nocturnos destruyeron a su oponente.

-¡Poderosa Atenea!, ¿de dónde salieron estos soldados?

-Son creaciones de un hombre llamado Rutherford. Anda tras el proyecto Keppler.-Dijo Cyborg revisando la computadora.

-¿Crees que lo haya descargado todo?-Preguntó la princesa.

-Tal parece que no, el acertado ataque de Batman evitó el total robo de datos-Repuso conteniendo su emoción.

Robin se sentía agitado. Nuevamente esa punzada comenzaba a dar señales en su pecho. El esfuerzo físico, después de su primer ataque tan reciente estaba cobrando su factura.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se irguió; trató de controlar su respiración y el tono de voz.

-Debemos localizarlo y detenerlo antes de que llegue a su destino.

Batman miró al muchacho al escuchar el temblor en su voz, que tan hábilmente trató de disimular. Estaba mas pálido que hace un momento y por mas que lo intentaba no podía evitar algunos signos en su rostro que delataban dolor.

-¿Robin?

No pudo mas, el dolor se hizo mas intenso, la vista volvió a nublársele, de pronto ya no supo nada y cayó al piso sin sentido.

-¡Robin!- Exclamó Batman acercándose a él rápida y solícitamente.

-¡Robin!-Gritaron los otros aproximándose a ellos, pero batman ya lo llevaba en sus brazos a la enfermería. Los Titanes y Diana iban detrás de ellos.

Después de atenderlo lo dejaron descansar. Batman los interrogó al respecto.

-¿Ya había pasado antes?

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver a Batgirl que se hallaba en medio de ellos. La chica, nerviosa balbuceo.

-Eh…bueno…-Batman endureció mas su mirada.-Sí, ayer-Declaro derrotada. Batman se puso furioso -¡Es que él no quería que te llamara!, ¡yo pensaba hacerlo, pero él me lo prohibió!

-¡¿Qué ocurrió ayer?!

-Perseguíamos a Rutherford cuando…

-Robin tuvo un ataque al corazón.

El hombre palideció, pero sin perder su aplomo.

-¿Un ataque cardiaco?

-Así es…-Repuso Batgirl apenada.

-Entonces lo más conveniente sería llevarlo a un doctor o a la Atalaya; ahí podríamos atenderlo mejor.-Dijo Diana.

-Si el problema es del corazón la teletransportaciòn a la Atalaya podría ser muy dura para él en su condición. Será mejor traer un médico.

-Podemos decirle a J'onn, es muy bueno para esas cosas.

Batman asintió con la cabeza. Los Titanes observaban y escuchaban en silencio.

Momentos después, Diana, tras comunicarse mentalmente con J'onn, era tele transportada a la Atalaya. Batman se quedó en la torre de los titanes acompañando a su muchacho. Los chicos estaban afuera de la enfermería. Starfire lloraba desconsolada junto a la puerta, Cyborg y Chico bestia estaban recargados en la pared apesadumbrados, Raven, también contra la pared, abrazándose a si misma, miraba de reojo a la habitación luchando por contener sus lágrimas y el resto de sus emociones, Batgirl, sentada en un rincón junto a la puerta, se hallaba cabizbaja.

-Esto ha sido culpa mía-Cyborg y Chico bestia la miraron-Si no le hubiera hecho caso le habría dicho a Batman desde un principio y lo habrían atendido antes.

-No seas tan dura contigo-Dijo Cyborg-Tú solo quisiste apoyarlo.

-Del modo equivocado, pero apoyarlo-Remato Bestita ganándose un súper sopapo por parte de Cy-¡Auch!

-En ese caso todos somos culpables –Añadió Raven –No debimos quedarnos callados-Eso aumento la intensidad del llanto de Starfire.

-Solo queríamos ayudarlo, no previmos las consecuencias. Pero todo estará bien-Dijo Cyborg sentándose junto a Batgirl y poniéndole la mano en el hombro-No fue fatal y ahora será visto por un profesional. Todo estará bien-Y le sonrió a la chica, esta lo miró y correspondió a la sonrisa.

Con el ambiente un poco menos tenso, Chico bestia dijo.

-Solo hay algo que aun no me queda claro. ¿Cómo supo Batman la ubicación de nuestra enfermería?

-¡Ay Bestita!, ¡eso es mas que obvio!, Robin debe tenerlo al tanto.

-Aah-Soltó el otro con tono de comprensión.

Raven se sentó también en el piso, sumiéndose más en sus pensamientos.

Por su lado, Rutherford recibía a su espía el cual apenas y pudo llegar de lo dañado que se encontraba. Con todo y ese percance, logró salvar el cerebro y descargar los pocos datos recopilados en su computadora.

Esto desconcertó al científico, que temía no hubiese logrado obtener lo que buscaba. Para su fortuna, a parte de los datos que él y los titanes compartían, un 45 de la información del chip de la caja de seguridad de Keppler se hallaba en su memoria. Rutherford sonrió con codicia.

Para su fortuna se hallaban descodificados, de modo que ya no tendría que hacer uso de sus creaciones para descifrar passwords. Checò los registros y lo que encontró lo hizo reír como desquiciado.

Tenía la ubicación de Sephirot.


	9. Descubrimiento

CAPÌTULO IX

DESCUBRIMIENTO.

Diana, J'onn y Superman llegaban a la torre de los titanes.

-Pintoresca edificación-Dijo el hombre de acero.

-Acorde al grupo-Agregó J'onn.

Entraron a la torre. Al no ver a nadie comenzaron a llamar a Batman. Los titanes se alertaron.

-¡Volvió la mujer maravilla!-Exclamó Cyborg con alegría al escucharla.

Chico bestia se asomó al pasillo, pegó un grito y dijo.

-¡Y no viene sola!, ¡¡miren!!

Cyborg se asomó también, Starfire se acercó y Batgirl se puso de pie y los siguió. Cyborg al ver a los acompañantes de la amazona, ahogó un grito de emoción.

-¡Es Superman!, ¡¡no puedo creerlo!!

Raven se acercó a la puerta y dio dos ligeros golpes, después abrió y asomándose un poco dijo.

-Señor, han llegado.

Batman la miró y agradeció el aviso.

Los titanes se presentaban a los recién llegados y los hacia pasar. Batman los vio entrar en la habitación.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó J'onn.

-Estable pero débil-Contestó el murciélago-¿Puedes ayudarlo?

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí. Tú mejor descansa.

-Me quedaré aquí.

-Pero trabajo mejor cuando la aprensión y tensión de otros no me presiona.

Batman entendió la indirecta y salió dela habitación junto con Superman y Diana.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó la princesa al caballero nocturno.

-Sí.

-Vine por si necesitaban ayuda. Diana nos contó lo que pasó.

-Ese robot logró escapar y robó parte de la información de la computadora, aunque no sabemos cuanto logró descargar.-Dijo Batman.

Cyborg se sobresaltó.

-Iré ahora mismo a revisar la computadora, tal vez pueda averiguar que datos se llevó. Pero, díganme, ¿Robin estará bien?

-No se preocupen-Los tranquilizó Superman J'onn es un experto y prácticamente nos ha sacado adelante a todos de situaciones criticas. Su compañero está en buenas manos.

Esto devolvió la paz a los chicos.

-Iré ahora mismo a checar los datos-Volvió a decir el joven con mas entusiasmo.

-Te acompañaremos. Batman.

-En un segundo estoy con ustedes.

Cyborg y Superman tomaron rumbo a la sala principal seguidos por Starfire quien se hallaba mas tranquila (reconoció en J'onn a un marciano y estaba consciente de la gran sabiduría de los seres extintos de ese planeta). Batgirl se había rezagado, pero consideró que Batman querría estar sólo y se fue con el primer grupo. Chico bestia, mas relajado y confiando que su amigo se pondría bien, se fue a buscar su libreta.

Diana también se había rezagado quedándose junto a Batman. Este estaba de espaldas a ella mirando la puerta de la habitación. Diana quiso acercarse y poner su mano sobre el hombro del murciélago, pero se contuvo; suspiró y se retiró de la antesala.

Raven se había quedado recargada en la pared afuera de esta.

J'onn comenzó su labor. Hizo primero su chequeo físico y encontró lo que Cyborg ya había visto; el chico gozaba de una salud envidiable…entonces ¿qué ocasionaba los ataques?

Hizo otro sondeo, ahora usando sus poderes. Nuevamente encontró signos de buena salud, pero también algo llamó poderosamente su atención.

Se encontraba en su sangre…se encontraba en todas las zonas internas mas importantes de su cuerpo y provenía del corazón. Su interés aumentó.

Cyborg se hallaba frente a la computadora, pasando dato tras dato, tratando de encontrar que y cuanto había robado el hacker de Rutherford.

-¿Esos son los archivos de los chips?-Preguntó Superman.

-Sí, este es el de Andrew Grayson.-Batgirl se aproximó más al monitor al escucharlo-Pero…no entiendo, aparentemente no tiene nada importante.

-¿Qué contiene?-Preguntó la chica.

Cyborg con extrañeza respondió.

-No mucho, solo el calendario de la gira de… ¿un circo?, sí, eso es, de un circo y ni siquiera es uno famoso; son las fechas y ciudades en donde se presentarían hace 14 años.

-Tal vez le gustaba mucho el circo.-Comentó inocentemente Starfire.

-Pues no se le hizo ver todas presentaciones. Hay muchas fechas de después de que lo mataron y las de 3 meses posteriores a eso están marcadas con insistencia.

-No comprendo-Pensó Batgirl-Recuerdo que en su departamento no había señales de cuadros familiares…no parecía sentir mucho afecto por los suyos, entonces, ¿Por qué guardar con tanto celo las fechas y lugares en donde se encontrarían?

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamó J'onn cuando su profundo análisis concluyó. Se encontraba impactado. Presuroso, salió de la habitación.

Batman al verlo salir tan precipitadamente se acercó a él alarmado, pero con ese semblante sereno que nunca perdía. J'onn lo miró consternado.

-Batman…él…

-¿Qué pasa?-Presionó el murciélago.

-Su corazón…ahí se encuentra el nano procesador Keppler.

Raven, aun en su lugar escuchaba horrorizada.


	10. El legado de Andrew Grayson

CAPÌTULO X.

EL LEGADO DE ANDREW GRAYSON.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Batman impactado.

-Su cuerpo se encuentra totalmente saludable, pero encontré señales extrañas en algunos puntos. Un análisis más a fondo me reveló la verdad. No hay duda, su corazón alberga el nano procesador.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé…solo sé que mientras no había sido activado no causó desorden alguno ni dio señales de existencia. Su tecnología y su composición orgánica le permitió integrarse satisfactoriamente y sin complicaciones en el cuerpo del chico y llevar a cabo la primera fase de su función de vida (reproducirse como otras células y transportar sus copias a todo el organismo por medio de la sangre). Pero ahora que ha sido iniciado con el fin de que llevé a cabo su segunda función, necesita más energía, la cual obtiene –como siempre ha hecho- del cuerpo del muchacho, por eso le ha causado estos problemas, mientras mas se use el procesador, más desgastara al joven.

-¿Cómo llegó ahí?-Volvió a decir Batman desconcertado, luchando por mantenerse tan propio como siempre (aun que esta vez le costaba mucho trabajo).

-Yo podría averiguarlo-Dijo J'onn-Pero necesitaría un medio.

-Te proporcionaré uno-Repuso el murciélago yendo a la sala principal seguido por el marciano. Raven los miró alejarse y luego miró la puerta de la enfermería.

En la sala continuaba el registro de datos.

-Cyborg, dame el chip de Grayson-Pidió Batman con voz firme al entrar. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa. El chico se apresuro a obedecer.

-Batman, ¿Qué sucede?-Interrogó Superman.

Batman dio el chip de memoria de Grayson a J'onn.

-¿Te sirve?

-Supongo-Este tomó el chip y se concentró. Pronto entendió por que Batman consideraba este pequeño objeto el medio perfecto. Todos observaban con más dudas que antes.

J'onn adentrándose a la memoria que la energía de ese pequeño chip presentaba. Se remontó al pasado -13 años y 4 meses atrás para ser exactos- pudo ver a Andrew Grayson, un hombre de 34 años; alto, blanco y de cabello oscuro; huía después de matar a su novia, Milena y crear una falsa escena del crimen. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era observado, peor aun, perseguido por dos hombres. Pensó que quizá serían emisarios de los patrocinadores de Keppler, los cuales, desesperados, deseaban obtener el producto que sus millones habían pagado…costará lo que costará y no se equivocó. Lo atacaron y casi lo matan, si no fuera por que un golpe de suerte le permitió huir. No sabía que hacer, ¿hacia donde ir?, de pronto pensó en su hermano; el circo había llegado hace apenas 4 días a la ciudad, cierto es que no había ido a visitarlo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a las instalaciones del circo.

Ya ahí se infiltró en el trailer de su hermano, pegándole un susto a su cuñada. Cuando su hermano llegó lo notó muy raro y trató de averiguar que le pasaba, pero Andrew se negó a hablar, el miedo y los nervios se lo impedían, solo atinaba a mirar de forma discreta por la ventana del trailer, temblando sin parar.

Pronto se oyó una discusión seguida por una trifulca fuera del trailer. El mayor de los Grayson salió a apoyar a su patrón, Andrew y su cuñada miraron por la puerta (el primero casi oculto), eran los dos hombres que le perseguían. Andrew casi se desplomó del miedo. Los hombres golpearon a su hermano, su cuñada salió a asistirlo impulsada por la angustia y la indignación.

Andrew temblaba. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo atraparan, debía huir. Pero podían atraparlo… ¡no!, él era ingenioso y podría evadirlos, pero había un problema…

Del bolsillo interior de su saco sustrajo un estuche mediano (similar a los que portan los diabéticos para llevar sus inyecciones de insulina), aparentemente estos tipos habían pretendido en su primer encuentro matarlo y registrarlo después, si hubiera sido al revés le habría robado su pequeño tesoro.

Si iba a escapar no le convenía que lo hallaran con eso, debía ocultarlo, pero no el estuche, su contenido. Abrió el objeto, dentro había un tubo de vidrio con tapón tipo ampolleta y una jeringa. El tubo contenía un líquido color rosado. En esta substancia se encontraba el nano procesador.

Un estuche era fácil de encontrar y robar, pero si el procesador se ocultaba aparte sería sencillo recuperarlo posteriormente, pero… ¿Dónde ocultarlo?, necesitaba un sujeto.

De pronto se escucho un llanto, el llanto de un bebé. Andrew levantó la vista; el pequeño Dick de ocho meses se había despertado a causa de los gritos de fuera y lloraba a todo pulmón en su cuna. Andrew sonrió aliviado, ahí estaba su respuesta.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cuna. Miro al bebé y sonrió aun más. Sí, podía servir. Sacó la jeringa y con ella, del frasco sacó el líquido.

Con trabajo tomó el bracito del niño (pues los agitaba y pataleaba al no dejar de llorar), sin pensarlo dos veces inyectó al pequeño con él.

Guardó el estuche y salió corriendo. Los hombres lo vieron y fueron tras él. Los señores Grayson alarmados entraron al trailer y no encontraron mas que a su hijo llorando y presentando señales de fiebre.

Por su parte, Andrew logró perder a sus perseguidores. Se deshizo del estuche en el primer contenedor de basura que halló yñ se dirigió a su apartamento.

Ya ahí sacó su palm (que todo el tiempo estuvo consigo) y registró en ella el calendario de fechas y ciudades a donde iría el circo. En ese momento (como ya se había visto) tocaba Jump city. Debía sacar el nano procesador del cuerpo de su sobrino en menos de tres meses, solo así podría ser todavía recuperable, si no, pasado ese tiempo, la composición orgánica del nano procesador terminaría por integrarse por completo con la fisiología del niño y nunca podría hacerlo.

Había varias ciudades en el periodo de tres meses, la fecha límite coincidía con la llegada del circo a Metrópolis. Debía hacerse el perdidizo durante un tiempo para despistar a sus perseguidores, luego interceptar al circo antes de llegar ahí, robar al niño y sacarle el corazón para tomar el nano procesador.

Comenzó a hacer sus maletas cuando escuchó ruidos, ¿acaso lo habrían encontrado?, temiendo que de sus anotaciones sacaran las conjeturas que los llevará a su sobrino, sacó el chip de memoria de su aparato, lo guardó en su estuche y lo ocultó bajo la cama pegándolo al piso con cinta del mismo color. Los hombres entraron y lo atraparon, le hicieron saber que eran hombres de Luthor y querían lo que su jefe había comprado. Andrew dijo no saber nada de su paradero, los hombres lo mataron y registraron la palm y el apartamento. No hallaron nada.

Posteriormente Luthor los mandó matar por la estupidez de haberlo eliminado antes de sacarle la verdad. Los cuerpos fueron encontrados en el río de Jump city.

J'onn terminó su trance y su relato, el cual solo fue escuchado por el pequeño circulo que Batman, Diana y Superman habían formado a su alrededor.

-Dulce Atenea- Susurró Diana acongojada, pensando nuevamente en la crueldad de los hombres.

Superman miró a Batman, él conocía mejor que nadie al murciélago (por lo que entendía como esto lo afectaba, es decir, sabía perfectamente quien era Dick Grayson), su hubiera usado su vista de rayos X para ver debajo de la capa que cubría por completo el cuerpo de su amigo, habría visto como apretaba los puños con furia y fuerza.

-Bruce-Murmuró muy bajo el hombre de acero.

Los titanes, al margen, no escuchaban ni entendían nada; tampoco se atrevían a preguntar. Raven (que había llegado al salón) y Batgirl parecían comprender lo que ocurría, pero no lo compartían con los demás, solo miraban al grupo de héroes con zozobra.

-¿Crees poder extirparlo?-Preguntó Batman.

-No estoy seguro…si hago un examen mas exhaustivo quizá pueda averiguarlo.

-Hazlo.

J'onn le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y se fue. Superman y Diana lo miraban para luego mirarse entre ellos.

-¿Y que haremos ahora?-Quiso saber la amazona.

Batman no respondió, todo el relato aun giraba en su cabeza.

Cyborg, valientemente y revestido de una confianza y seguridad absoluta (infundada por la preocupación propia y la de sus compañeros hacia la situación que aparentemente involucraba a su amigo) dio un paso al frente del grupo y preguntó.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Batman se hallaba (desde el principio) de espaldas a ellos. Superman y Diana estaban en silencio.

-Robin es nuestro líder- Insistió el joven con la misma seguridad-Pero aun mas, es nuestro amigo. Queremos saber que ocurre.

Superman miró a Batman. Este hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza autorizándole a decirles. Después de todo, tenían derecho a saber.

-¡Por favor!, ¡dígannos que pasa!-Apoyó Starfire a Cyborg-¡Nos mata la angustia!

-Sí… ¿Qué tiene que ver Grayson con Robin?

Batman se dirigió a la puerta y salió rumbo a la enfermería cerrándola tras él.

-J'onn descubrió que Grayson ocultó el nano procesador en el cuerpo de su sobrino.

-¿Y…?-Cuestionó tímidamente Chico bestia.

-Robin es el sobrino de Andrew Grayson.

El shock fue avasallante. Era como si un rayo hubiese caído pegándoles colectivamente. No podían creerlo; Chico bestia estaba helado, Starfire cayó de rodillas al piso y Cyborg, estático en su lugar tardaba en digerir el golpe.

Batgirl estaba consternada. Nunca imaginó que algo así fuera posible; la cabeza le dio vueltas.

Superman estaba conmovido y compartía el dolor de los titanes. Diana, a lo igual que su amigo, se sintió muy apenada por lo que los chicos estaban pasando y se acercó a demostrarles su apoyo. Starfire se le abrazó ahogada en llanto. Raven luchaba por mantenerse incólume. Cyborg se recuperó del impacto y se dirigió a la computadora aun serio, Superman se acercó a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Rutherford tiene el dispositivo neuronal y los datos de Keppler, quizá pronto averigüe la ubicación de Sephirot. Debemos detenerlo antes de que le haga daño a Robin.

Estas palabras fueron la solución. Los titanes levantaron sus rostros. Sus miradas, por un momento perdidas y confundidas, ahora presentaban decisión. Era como si por un momento se hubiesen convertido en niños pequeños y se revistieran de repente de madurez otra vez.

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a la computadora con Cyborg. Superman sonrió orgulloso por la fuerza que demostraban esos jóvenes héroes, cuya fuerza, coraje y organización no le pedía nada a la liga de la justicia. Diana también pensaba lo mismo.

Cyborg pasó de los datos de Grayson a los de Keppler y revisó cuidadosamente. Al pulsar unos botones, apareció un plano de Ciudad Gótica y tras volver a pulsarlos, el plano se giró y avanzó hasta mostrar un punto rojo en el centro.

-Sephirot-Murmuró Cyborg.

Rutherford veía su plano en el monitor con euforia contenida. Esta era la clave para su éxito, por fin estaría en la cima; pasaría de ser el segundón de siempre al gran señor dueño de todo. Preparó sus cosas con premura, activando los últimos robots que le quedaban, guardó los datos en una computadora portátil y después, casi con ceremonia, sacó el dispositivo de su escondite.

-Buen trabajo Rutherford-Dijo una voz gélida y serena a sus espaldas, el científico se giró y vio emerger de entre la oscuridad a…

-S…Slade-Rutherford sintió un ligero temblor recorrer su cuerpo.

-Encontraste todo lo que necesitaba, realmente estoy agradecido contigo. Ahora entrégamelo.

-P…pero…pero…

-Eso era lo que ibas a hacer, ¿no?, entregarme los descubrimientos por los que pagué.

-Yo…yo…-Rutherford no sabía que hacer. No se esperaba a Slade. Estuvo a punto de flaquear y entregarlo todo, pero de pronto, una oleada de valor y ambición lo hizo detenerse-¡No!

-¿Ah…no?-Dijo Slade con su mismo tono sin inmutarse.

-Así es, no, no te entregaré esto Slade…no cuando puedo ser yo quien lo controle todo. Tengo la ubicación del procesador, sé como encontrarlo…no voy a darte lo que puede significar mi futuro.

-Tienes también la ubicación de Sephirot, ¿no es así?-Rutherford se sobresaltó, no creía que Slade supiera sobre eso.-Solo así justifico el que te dejes llevar por la codicia de esa forma. Solo estando seguro de tener todas las cartas ganadoras.

Rutherford se repuso pronto del acobardamiento que experimentó y dijo.

-¡Sí, así es, tengo las cartas ganadoras a mi favor y por lo mismo puedo decirte que ya puedes largarte por que no pienso ceder esta vez!, ¡este es mi momento!, ¡yo soy el poderoso ahora!, ¡yo!

Dos robots de Rutherford se pararon detrás de Slade. Este no se inmutó.

-Vaya, es agradable ver como una rata cobarde encuentra por fin el valor que nunca ha experimentado en su vida, aunque esto sea por ambición.-Rutherford sonrió triunfante-Pero aun tienes mucho que aprender.

Varios de los soldados de Slade aparecieron y rodearon al lugar y al mísero hombrecillo. Rutherford estaba pasmado. Volvió a temblar, recordó que tenía el dispositivo en la mano e hizo ademán de ponérselo, pero Slade fue mas rápido; le tomó de la muñeca forzándolo a soltarlo y cuando lo obtuvo le dio un patadòn en el estomago lanzándolo hacia atrás. Rutherford cayó entre los soldados de Slade, los cuales se le echaron encima; sus robots no pudieron ayudarlo pues los otros soldados los estaban destruyendo.

Slade se dirigió a la puerta con los datos y el dispositivo en mano.

-Es una lástima que no tengas tiempo para hacerlo.


	11. El despertar

CAPÌTULO XI

EL DESPERTAR.

Slade llegó a su nuevo centro de operaciones y observó el dispositivo después de haber visto los datos.

Sephirot se encontraba en ciudad Gótica, en el subsuelo de esta, justamente en el centro. ¿La razón?, muy simple, ahí estaba la planta tecnológica principal de Industrias Wayne y si había que controlar la tecnología había que comenzar con lo mejor.

Los datos no mostraban el escondite del procesador, pero no importaba; tenía el dispositivo neuronal que servía como un control remoto de este, seguramente Rutherford iba a usarlo también para localizarlo. Se quitó la mascara y se colocó el aparato para después volver a usarla.

Al contacto con el dispositivo, cuando las terminales se conectaron con su cerebro, lo sintió. Lo mismo que experimentó Rutherford al ponérselo la primera vez; su mente se abrió a toda clase de sensaciones, luego, el poder y la capacidad que su cerebro alcanzaba con él se hizo patente y pensó que si esto era con un simple "control remoto", ¿Cómo sería con el verdadero procesador?

Luego lo notó, la débil señal del aparato pulsando en algún lugar de la ciudad. Si podía lograr que este emitiera una vibración más potente podría ubicarlo en el radar de su computadora. Slade se concentró, enfocando todo su poder cerebral en ese pequeño punto.

-¡Muéstrate!-Ordenó.

J'onn se encontraba junto a Robin en la enfermería cuando de pronto el chico lanzó un alarido de dolor que inundó la torre. Los titanes, Superman, Diana y en especial Batman se alarmaron.

-¡¡Robin!!-Exclamó el murciélago precipitándose al interior de la habitación. J'onn trabajaba con desesperación en el muchacho.

Los demás llegaron frente a la enfermería al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!- Demandó saber Diana.

-El procesador se ha activado de nuevo. Alguien debe tratar de localizarlo ya que puedo sentir que está emitiendo una señal más poderosa de lo ordinario.

-Rutherford-Dijo Cyborg-Logré ubicar en la computador su posible paradero. Debemos ir y quitarle ese dispositivo. ¡Titanes al ataque!

Los chicos salieron en busca del científico.

-Debemos ir con ellos-Sugirió Diana.

-No-Refutó Batman-Debemos quedarnos aquí.

-Batman tiene razón-Secundó Superman-Podrían aprovechar nuestra ausencia para atacar nuevamente la torre, no podemos confiarnos. Ellos harán un buen trabajo-Terminó por asegurarle a la amazona.

Los Titanes llegaron al barco abandonado que sirviera a Rutherford de laboratorio y entraron en él con cuidado. Los primeros indicios les dieron mala espina, y no por qué temieran una emboscada, sino por que había señales de una pelea previa. Llegaron al centro de la estructura y se encontraron con una escena desagradable.

El cadáver de Rutherford yacía al fondo del lugar totalmente destrozado. La sangre, que manaba de su rostro desfigurado y su pecho, había salpicado las paredes y se expandía por el piso. Chico bestia sintió nauseas.

-¡Oh, Dios!-Exclamó Starfire llevando sus manos a la boca.

-¿Pero…quien pudo hacer esto?-Batgirl miraba la escena mas azorada por lo que significaba (es decir, que Rutherford ya no tenía el dispositivo y los datos) que por el cuadro en sí. Tan acostumbrada a esto la tenía Ciudad Gótica.

Raven avanzó hacia el cadáver y se detuvo a unos pasos, tomó con la punta de sus dedos un poco de la sangre derramada en el suelo y levitando en posición de flor de loto, comenzó.

-Azarath, Mithrion, Zinthos.

Segundos después un shock la hizo caer de espaldas al piso, los chicos fueron a asistirla.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Interrogó Cyborg.

-¡Slade!-Saltó Raven con sorpresa y temor mezclados.-Fue él. Estaba detrás de Rutherford desde el principio. Su deseo era obtener el procesador, el dispositivo y la ubicación de Sephirot. Vino aquí por que previno la traición de Rutherford y se llevó todo. Sus soldados lo asesinaron.

-Eso no es lo peor de todo.-Agregó Cyborg seriamente-Ahora también tendrá algo que siempre ha deseado. Tendrá a Robin.

Todos ahogaron un grito; Batgirl se hallaba desconcertada. Después salieron presurosos del lugar.

-Vaya, no pensé que los Titanes se me hubiesen adelantado.-Siseó Slade al ver que el punto que señalaba al procesador brillaba en la torre "T".-Bien Robin, has progresado y me ganaste esta partida, pero, quien ríe de último…

Varios soldados de Slade salieron rumbo a la torre.

Batman aguardaba el diagnostico de J'onn. Sus nervios, siempre firmes; de acero, se hallaban al borde del colapso, aunque nuevamente, era de sorprender lo bien que lo disimulaba. Diana se encontraba a su lado igual que Superman.

El hombre de Kriptón se puso atento. Algo llegaba a sus poderosos oídos. Diana y Batman lo notaron.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó el segundo.

-Una tropa se aproxima.

Batman y la amazona se pusieron en alerta.

No tardó mucho en irrumpir la primera de avanzada del ejército de Slade. Entrando por ventanales y conductos. Batman, Diana y Superman comenzaron la defensa resultando airosos.

Pero pronto, mas soldados llegaban a la torre "T", de modo que parecía que los aventaban a puñados. Batman notó que todos, entraran por donde entraran siempre llegaban con ellos, a la entrada de la enfermería.

-¡Son robots!-Gritó el murciélago, pues ninguno de sus compañeros estaba familiarizado con estas huestes.- ¡Deben poseer un radar que este captando la señal del procesador!

A pesar de la fuerte y excelente defensa, algunos lograron llegar y tirar la puerta del cuarto, pero solo encontraron a J'onn que se ponía al frente de la cama donde estaba el chico. Slade, en su madriguera, observaba en el monitor como las señales convergían en ese punto.

Batman lanzaba a todos los que podía pequeños sensores adheribles que alteraban los radares con descargas eléctricas. Los primeros en recibirlo fueron los que entraron en la alcoba.

Slade al notar esta alteración decidió aumentar la potencia del dispositivo sobre el procesador para incrementar la señal a fin de que los sensores eléctricos no lograran confundir a sus soldados.

Fue cuando lo sintió. El procesador ya era parte de un ser vivo. Otro poco mas de presión y pudo verlo; no era cualquier ser común, sino aquel que él había querido siempre de su lado.

-Robin-Susurró con satisfacción. No podía ser mejor.

Los Titanes llegaron a la torre destruyendo a todo soldado a su paso; esto les costaba trabajo, igual que a la liga, por la excesiva cantidad de los robots de Slade.

En ese momento pudieron oírlo. Robin gritaba de manera desgarradora. Batman quiso entrar en la habitación, pero los soldados lo impidieron, solo pudo ver al muchacho que se retorcía sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos. J'onn combatía contra todo aquel que entraba en el lugar e igual que sus amigos le costaba trabajo.

Slade por su parte pensó en hacer uso de su nueva adquisición; concentrándose puso orden en la energía y las ondas entre el dispositivo y el procesador intentando controlarlo, pero había algo que se lo impedía y creía saber que era.

Robin se negaba a ceder. Podía sentir que algo trataba de apoderarse de su mente y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo; peleó con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales por desgracia estaban muy mermadas por los ataques recibidos y la convalecencia, pero eso no fue obstáculo para el joven que se defendió como lo que era, un titán.

Desafortunadamente, toda la presión de Slade y sus escasas fuerzas decidieron el resultado. Los ojos de Robin se pusieron en blanco; dejo de gritar y retorcerse para posteriormente ponerse en pie. J'onn lo vio y tras deshacerse del robot que lo atacaba fue con él.

-Robin, muchacho, ¿Qué pa…? ¡Oh, no!-El marciano percibió lo que ocurría.

Robin lo miraba con expresión vacía; Slade veía a través de sus ojos. De inmediato, el cableado de toda la habitación saltó con fuerza de sus lugares y cayo sobre J'onn prodigándole una gran descarga, el grito del marciano alarmó a Batman y a los otros.

El murciélago con desesperación se liberó de sus atacantes y entró en el cuarto. La escena era increíble. Robin miraba serenamente como se electrocutaba el marciano.

Batman atravesó la habitación sin pensar y sin cuidarse de los cables, Superman entró tras él y se dirigió a liberar a J'onn.

-¡Robin!, ¡Robin!, ¡despierta, reacciona!

-¿Bat…Batman?-Susurró el chico comenzando a mostrar signos de conciencia.

Pero no duró mucho. Slade al sentir que perdía el control aumento la presión de nuevo; el chico volvió a gritar, su poca conciencia desapareció y los cables en que J'onn había sido enredado se desataron y se dirigieron al murciélago.

-¡¡Batman!!-Gritó Superman y se lanzó sobre él, protegiéndolo del ataque; Robin salió del lugar caminando tranquilamente, los soldados lo escoltaban.

Diana destruía a su último oponente cuando los vio salir; veloz se dirigió a ellos y a puños se abrió paso hasta el chico.

Los Titanes llegaron hasta ahí y también lo vieron salir. Raven pudo notar que ese ya no era Robin, estaba siendo manipulado por Slade.

-Robin-Musitó Starfire y dio un paso.

-¡No, espera!-Gritó Raven. Al instante el cableado salió disparado de techos y paredes, trató de sujetarlos, lo mismo a Diana que estaba a punto de tomar al joven por la espalda, pero Raven con sus sombras logró detenerlos; este percance les permitió a Robin y su escolta salir de la torre.

Momentos después, Batman y Superman llegaron a donde ellos.

-¿Dónde está?

-¡Se fue!-Exclamó Bárbara-¡Se fue con esas cosas!

-¿Qué era eso?, no eran iguales a los que enfrentamos primero-Preguntó Diana.

-Soldados de Slade-Respondió Cyborg.

-¿Quién es Slade?-Saltó Bárbara desconcertada.

-Esa es la pregunta de los 64.000-Dijo Chico bestia.-Pero siempre ha estado interesado en Robin.

Esto hizo respingar al murciélago.

Batman sacó su computadora portátil y trató de captar la señal de los robots. Nada, esta había desaparecido.

-Era de esperarse-Murmuró.

-¿Tienes su ubicación?-Preguntó Superman.

-No, han borrado el rastro.

-Buscaré en nuestra computadora.-Dijo Cyborg yendo hacia el salón.

-Tu computador está muerta-Aclaró Batman-Controla todo en la torre y por medio de ella fue manipulado el cableado. Quien quiera que controle a Robin lo hizo conectarse con ella.

Cyborg desistió.

-¿Y que haremos entonces?

-Adelantarnos-Afirmó el caballero nocturno-Llegaremos antes a Sephirot.

-Ahí emboscaremos a Slade.-Concluyó Superman.

-¿Cómo está J'onn?, lo oí gritar-Inquirió Diana.

-Casi muere electrocutado; lo dejé en la enfermería, necesita asistencia.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlo-Se ofreció Raven.

La joven curó al marciano con sus poderes; no estaba totalmente repuesto, pero se hallaba consciente y de pie. Se acordó que volviera a la Atalaya a ser atendido y a buscar como extraer el nano procesador Keppler del cuerpo de Robin.

Después de eso, todos salieron con rumbo a Ciudad Gótica. Por suerte, Cyborg conservaba en su memoria el lugar donde estaba oculto Sephirot. Batman y Diana volaban en el avión del primero, Superman por sus propios medios y lo Titanes en la nave "T" con Cyborg en la cabina de Robin y Batgirl en la suya.

No podían dejar de pensar en lo que acababan de vivir. Robin había destrozado la mayor parte de la torre. Si eso podía hacer el procesador manipulando una simple computadora, ¿Cuánto mas haría conectado a Sephirot?

A pesar de todo; de la catástrofe inminente, al terrible panorama; algo solo ocupaba sus mentes.

Robin.


	12. La fusión

CAPÌTULO XII.

LA FUSIÒN.

Salde estaba eufórico y no solo por la sensación de poder que le daba el dispositivo y su reciente uso, el cual le permitió ver las posibilidades que tenía y las metas que podrían ser alcanzadas con Sephirot.

Ahora también poseía a Robin, que era su más grande anhelo. Quizá, ya que el joven tenía ese aparato en su cabeza, poco a poco su poder e influencia pudiera encausarlo al rumbo que siempre había querido.

Que fuese su aprendiz.

Era evidente que el dispositivo influía mucho sobre el procesador, era una lástima que no fuera reciproco, que no pudiera por medio de este recibir los mas profundos secretos de la mente del joven, y esto era por que al usarse el dispositivo neuronal, la mente del portador del procesador quedaba relegada a segundo plano, como sellada herméticamente en el fondo de su conciencia.

¡Lástima!, pero quizá con el tiempo.

Su nave llegó a Ciudad Gótica.

En poco llegaron al lugar indicado. Una cámara subterránea y metálica en el centro de la ciudad; debajo de la torre Gótica, el edificio mas alto de la ciudad.

Slade, llevando a Robin en brazos y seguido por sus soldados descendieron. Se encontraron con una puerta y un candado electrónico. Slade puso a Robin en el piso; este, controlado por él, avanzó hasta el candado. Como Slade sospechaba, este solo sería controlado por el portador del procesador, pues Keppler esperaba implantarlo a si mismo y así tener el único acceso a su cámara. Robin logró abrirla sin problema.

Un hombre de traje entró presuroso a la oficina principal del edificio de Cadmus. Llevaba una nota. Se dirigió de inmediato a su jefa.

-¡Sra. Waller, hay problemas!

-¿Qué ocurre?-Respondió ella dándole la espalda al mirar por la ventana.

-Una señal desde la cámara de Sephirot. El procesador ha aparecido.

Waller se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

Slade y Robin llegaron al centro de la cámara. El hombre contempló impresionado la estructura que se levantaba frente a él. Fluyendo desde el piso, como si se tratara de las fuertes raíces y tronco de un enorme y grueso árbol y elevándose hacia el techo; sin forma, voluminoso, con grandes nudos y proporciones; una figura oscura de superficie lustrosa esperaba.

-Sephirot-Siseó Slade- Muy apropiado el nombre dada la forma que tiene-Miró a Robin y le ordenó mentalmente acercársele.

El joven avanzó y colocó su mano derecha sobre la "criatura". Esta, inerte hasta hace unos momentos, presentó movimiento, como un ligero espasmo seguido por una leve palpitación. A Slade le dio la sensación de que esa cosa respiraba.

-Anda, intégrate-Ordenó al chico.

La mano del joven comenzó a sumergirse en la cosa, después él entró por completo. La maquina orgánica halo aire y varias zonas de su superficie brillaron dando la impresión de tener pinceladas de colores rosa, verde y amarillo metálico perdidas en la inmensa oscuridad de su cuerpo, sus raíces y sus ramas.

-Bien… ¡bien!, ¡puedo sentirlo!-Gritó Slade.

El batiaviòn, Superman y la nave "T" se acercaban al lugar. Cuando por fin lo sobrevolaron pudieron ver que un destacamento armado comenzaba a rodearlo. La unidad de Cadmus situada en Ciudad Gótica ya estaba en alerta.

Las dos naves y el hombre de acero descendieron. El grupo se acercó, pero un general se interpuso entre ellos y el lugar.

-Esta zona solo tiene acceso para personal autorizado.

-Estamos aquí para brindar nuestro apoyo.-Dijo Superman presintiendo lo peor. Batman siguió de largo sin hacer caso al general y a sus hombres.

-¡Oiga!-Exigió el militar-¡¿No oyó lo que dije?deténgase!

Como el murciélago no hiciera caso, un soldado le apuntó, pero Diana tomó el cañón del arma y lo torció hacia arriba ante la sorpresa del hombre.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo-Dijo la mujer siguiendo a Batman.

Superman y los Titanes fueron con ellos.

Descendieron hasta la entrada de la cámara, pero estaba sellada con el candado electrónico.

-¿Y ahora?-Preguntó Batgirl.

Nadie pudo responderle pues fueron blanco de otro ataque. De las paredes emergieron cuatro moles metálicas de 4.5 metros de altura y armados hasta los dientes.

-¡¿Pero que…?!

-¡Keppler debió dejarlos aquí para evitar que alguien interviniera cuando él estuviese adentro!-Exclamó Superman.

Los Titanes se debatían con uno a la vez que Batman, Superman y Diana se encargaban de los otros tres; esta era una proeza muy difícil pues estos monstruos eran más fuertes y poderosos que los de Rutherford y Slade juntos. Diana golpeaba al suyo con todas sus fuerzas y lo hacía retroceder, pero este se recuperaba pronto y le devolvía las agresiones con creces, de modo que terminó lanzándola contra la pared; Batman enredó con uno de sus cables, mucha agilidad y fuerza al suyo de los pies, ligándolo al que atacara a Diana. Evadiendo los ataques que estos le dirigían, logró aventar su batarang al centro de la cabeza de su oponente, donde se hallaba un enorme sensor que le servía de ojo. Al dañarlo, el monigote se tambaleó cayendo y llevándose a su compañero al suelo; Superman disparaba su vista de láser al mismo sensor destruyéndolo y también lo hizo tambalear, pero luego se volvió loco y comenzó a soltar manotazos a diestra y siniestra; Starfire golpeaba al que les había tocado, mientras Chico bestia, transformado en dinosaurio lo combatía cuerpo a cuerpo, Raven le envolvió las piernas en sombras haciéndolo caer, Cyborg disparó con su cañón en el sensor.

Superman dio un último golpe a su correspondiente rival, pero el que había combatido a Diana (que cayera junto al de Batman), se puso de pie rompiendo el cable y volviendo al ataque; estaba a punto de aplastar al murciélago con el puño cuando otro enorme puño de luz verde se interpuso.

Batman se giró y pudo ver a Linterna verde, Flash y La chica halcón llegar a la ante cámara con ellos. Linterna empujó al monstruo hacia atrás con el poder de su anillo y Shayera se lanzó a golpearlo en el sensor con su maza; cuando por fin se deshicieron de los cuatro monstruos, Superman se acerco a ellos.

-Llegan tarde-Dijo Batman ayudando a Diana.

-¡De nada!-Repuso Flash con su habitual tono de mofa.

-Gracias por venir-Dijo ahora el hombre de acero.

-J'onn nos puso al tanto-Contestó Linterna-Así que venimos a dar nuestro apoyo.

-Vimos la movilización de Cadmus y ¡bueno!, era obvio que era aquí.

-Lo que J'onn no nos dijo fue sobre esto-Comentó Flash señalando a los chicos-¿Desde cuando se dedican a ser niñeras?, ¿y donde están los Titanes?

Los chicos lo veían enfurruñados.

-Ellos son los Titanes.-Aclaró Superman.

-¡Ups!

-¿Es ahí?-Preguntó Shayera viendo la puerta.

-Sí, debemos encontrar la forma de entrar.

-¡Cyborg puede hacerlo!-Saltó Chico bestia-¡Él puede abrir esa cosa en un segundo!

-No es conveniente-Se opuso Batman-Si se conecta a la computadora podrían invadirlo y controlarlo también. Evita el contacto con cualquier maquina.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Entonces como entraremos?-Insistió Flash.

-Creo que las señoritas y yo podremos solucionarlo.-Dijo Superman dirigiéndose a Diana y Starfire.

En un momento los tres estaban alineados frente a la puerta. Al mismo tiempo y con el puño derecho preparado, halaron el brazo hacia atrás para luego asestar el golpe sobre la plancha metálica a la vez. La puerta cayó en consecuencia.

Batman entró primero, seguido por los demás; tras solo unos pasos se quedaron helados. Lo que vieron los dejó sin habla.

Ante ellos se erguía la inmensa masa viviente Sephirot; palpitando y resollando como un enorme Leviatán. En la cima, de cara a ellos un cuerpo sobresalía a esta estructura deforme. Robin.

Su cabeza, cuello y tronco se hallaban empotrados en la "maquina", ligado a esta por la nuca y espalda. Sus piernas solo eran visibles hasta un poco mas abajo del codo y parte del antebrazo. Daba la impresión de ser el adorno en la proa de un inmenso barco negro.

El chico estaba pálido, a tal extremo que las líneas azules que eran sus venas resaltaban con facilidad. A su alrededor, a veces entrelazándose en su cuerpo, había cables de distinto grosor surgiendo y conectándose del mismo Sephirot.

-¡No!-Susurró Batman.

Starfire ahogó un grito, Raven quedó helada, Batgirl sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, Cyborg y Chico bestia no podían moverse.

-Vaya, veo que no pueden solo esperar afuera, ¿no es así?-Dijo la gélida y cínica voz de Slade.

-Slade-Siseó Batman mirándolo con fiereza.

-¡Ah!, el famoso Batman, el caballero nocturno según dicen. Es un placer conocerte.-Batman continuaba observándolo con detenimiento y furia.

Los otros presenciaban la escena sin saber que hacer. Shayera, enfadada por la espera dijo.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?, liberemos al chico y acabemos con esto.-Y se lanzó volando hacia la maquina, pero un cable salido del techo la atrapó en su camino y la azotó contra el piso.

-¡Shayera!

-Nunca creí que la afamada Liga de la Justicia tuviera miembros tan impulsivos. Cosas como estás pueden constarles no solo la vida a ustedes, sino a muchos inocentes-Tres monitores colocados en las paredes de los lados y la del fondo se encendieron. En uno se veía como las tropas de Cadmus eran atacadas por grandes y gruesos cables surgidos del subsuelo, en otro como los equipos militares de alta tecnología se manejaban en contra de las bases de todo el mundo y en el tercero aparecían un satélite militar apuntando a la Atalaya-Si vuelven a hacer otro movimiento en falso sus amigos del espacio pagaran las consecuencias, ¿entendido?

-Esto no puede durar Slade-Intervino Superman-Date cuenta de la condición del chico, estás forzando su cuerpo a tal grado que si continuas no sobrevivirá.

-Por el contrario, eso no pasará.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-Cuestionó Batman con ira.

-Muy simple. Sé que el procesador acabaría con cualquiera, todo aquel que osará implantárselo estaría fulminado en poco tiempo. Pero Robin no. Lo hemos usado con éxito y aun se mantiene vivo. Eso es por que es un luchador, un ser fuera de lo común.-Batman apretó los puños.

-Sabes que te detendremos.-Siguió Superman.

-Sí, ya veo, ustedes siempre atrapan a su hombre. Pero da la casualidad de que yo no seré tan condescendiente como los otros a los que han enfrentado. Yo sí pienso eliminarlos-Se giró a Batman y agregó-¡Por cierto!, debo agradecértelo, hiciste un excelente trabajo con Robin, lo has moldeado bien, ¡somos casi tan parecidos!, bien podría ser mi hijo, que esto te dé la seguridad de que cuidaré bien de él en tu lugar.

Un cable salió disparado hacia al murciélago alarmando a sus compañeros, pero Batman se había abalanzado sobre Slade y lo molía a golpes así que el ataque no le llegó. Aunque tardó, Slade correspondió a la agresión y le dio pelea.

El resto se dirigió a Sephirot para libera a Robin, pero Slade se dio tiempo de reaccionar y mandar mas ataques en su contra. En los monitores podía verse el caos total que se daba afuera. Tanques y aviones pilotados por control remoto atacaban sus propias bases militares mientras mas cables azotaban a las ciudades; los sistemas de navegación del planeta entero colapsaron.

-¡Debemos detener esto ahora!-Gritó Shayera recuperada y reemprendió el vuelo. Con su maza en alto y evadiendo los ataques logró llegar a Sephirot y asestó el golpe.

Robin se arqueó en donde se encontraba para luego botar sangre por la boca; algunos gritaron y otros ahogaron sus exclamaciones de horror. La maquina también emitió un lamento monstruoso y gutural; la conexión entre Sephirot y Robin era tal que si dañaban a uno lo sufría el otro.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-Estalló Linterna impactado.

-Se están volviendo uno solo-Razonó Cyborg- ¡Si no lo liberamos lo perderemos!

-¡No!, ¡Robin!-Gritó Starfire.

-¡Debemos sacarlo de ahí a como dé lugar!-Exigió Batgirl.

Flash evadiendo con su gran velocidad los ataques dijo.

-¿Pero como?, ¿alguien sabe como se desconecta?

-Robin…-Susurró Raven-¡Robin despierta!-Los ojos de la joven brillaban mientras levitaba-¡¡Azarath, mithrion, zinthos!!-El cuervo de energía negra se elevó y llegó hasta el chico entrando en su mente. Raven hacía uso del lazo que mantenía con Robin para hacerlo reaccionar. En el interior del chico, pudo verlo encerrado en una esfera de energía eléctrica. Raven se acercó lo más que pudo, pero de pronto sintió que algo la halaba-¡¡Robin!!-Exclamó antes de salir por completo.

-¡Raven!, ¿estás bien?-Interrogó Diana junto a Cyborg que la cubría de los ataques.

-Esta encerrado…-Musitó con dolor-En una especie de esfera de energía…no logré sacarlo, algo me lanzó cuando lo intentaba…

-Slade-Observó Chico bestia acercándose a ellos.

-Solo logré hacer una fisura…fue cuando lo llamé al salir…

Batman al escuchar eso reparó en algo que había ocurrido hacía apenas poco mientras combatía a Slade. Este se quejó y de su mascara saltaron destellos, como si hubiese recibido una descarga de mediana intensidad.

Dio otro golpe certero en la cara de Slade lanzándolo contra la pared. A su alrededor los demás continuaban combatiendo.

-¡Raven!-Gritó Batman mirando a la chica. Como si ambos estuvieran al corriente de algo que los otros no, la joven se puso de pie entendiendo, y barriendo el aire con su brazo derecho, envió un disco negro a los pies del murciélago que, evadiendo los golpes de Sephirot (los cuales parecían fuera de control) lo hizo llegar frente a Robin.

Batman lo tomó por los hombros.

-¡Dick…Dick…despierta!, ¡vamos muchacho tienes que reaccionar!

En su interior, el chico, en posición fetal dentro de la esfera, escuchaba la voz como un susurro a través de la fisura.

-¿Bru…Bruce?

-¡Por favor Dick, despierta!, ¡debes reaccionar y volver con nosotros!, tú eres mas fuerte que esto, sé que puedes salir de este trance.

Robin se sentía cansado, pero las palabras, la voz de Batman parecían darle energía para sobrellevar las cosas.

-No solo eres fuerte, sino que además cuentas con nosotros…cuentas conmigo, hijo.

La esfera se rompió, la mente de Robin era libre. Slade sintió una descarga y, envuelto en la oscuridad del rincón donde había caído se sacó la mascara, se quitó el dispositivo y escapó en la confusión.

El caos dado afuera cesó. Los cables cayeron pesados e inertes sobre el asfalto. Los tanques detuvieron su marcha y los aviones cayeron al suelo. Las comunicaciones y sistemas recuperaban su curso. El satélite que apuntaba a la Atalaya dejó de ser una amenaza.

Robin centró su concentración al lugar donde se encontraba y poco a poco hizo que Sephirot lo soltará, emergiendo de él por completo. Batman lo atrapó antes de que cayera y Raven los bajó al piso.

De mas está decir que los ataques hacia La liga y los Titanes terminaron. Todos se reunieron para asegurarse de que estaba bien. En ese momento, un equipo militar dirigido por el general Wade Ailin, acompañado por Amanda Waller entró en la cámara.

-Ustedes no debieron intervenir.-Dijo ella con su "cordialidad" acostumbrada.

-¡De nada!, otra vez.-Repuso Flash.

-Ya me estoy cansando de que La liga se entrometa en los asuntos del gobierno, y peor aun tomen situaciones criticas como estás para campo de entrenamiento de sus nuevos cadetes.

Los Titanes no supieron como tomar eso.

-¿Ustedes sabían sobre esto?-Musitó Linterna.

-Hemos seguido a Keppler como de seguro ya sabes-Dijo la mujer viendo a Batman con furia y suspicacia mezcladas-Descubrimos hace mucho el lugar donde edificó a Sephirot, pero no sabíamos donde estaba el procesador-La mujer miró a Robin, inconsciente en los brazos de Batman-Ese aparato nos pertenece.

-Trata de quitármelo-Y salió llevándose al joven tal cual. Los otros lo siguieron (no sin antes que los chicos la miraran como a un bicho enorme y extraordinariamente raro).

Afuera, en medio de la calle, aterrizaba una nave de mediano tamaño cuya puerta se abrió dejando ver en el interior (el cual era muy amplio) a J'onn, Flecha verde, Canario negro y Átomo que los esperaban.

Sephirot es el nombre de un esquema llamado el árbol de la vida.


	13. Después de la tormenta

CAPÌTULO XIII.

DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA.

La nave en cuestión era un modulo médico, nuevo juguetito de La liga.

J'onn, considerando que ahora menos el joven podría viajar al espacio por todo lo vivido y temiendo el efecto que la descomposición de moléculas de la teletransportaciòn pudiese tener en él, decidió llegar hasta ahí con un equipo de apoyo.

Llevaron la nave a otro lugar. J'onn y Átomo se encargaron del chequeo del niño.

Tras una larga espera, ambos dieron su diagnostico.

-La reciente actividad lo ha dejado totalmente agotado. Por suerte, la presión, el esfuerzo y la maquina no dañaron ninguno de sus órganos. Solo el golpe de Shayera podría representar un daño, pero ya me he encargado de eso. Todo se resolverá con mucho descanso.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Y el procesador?-Preguntó Batman.

J'onn cedió la palabra a Átomo.

-Mi examen interno me permitió conocer la estructura y desarrollo del aparato. Lamento decir que no hay remedio. No podemos extraerlo.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-Exigió saber Batgirl.

-La composición orgánica del procesador está diseñada para integrarse por completo a la del portador. Una pieza como esa tarda tres meses en formar parte del organismo de su anfitrión durante los cuales aun es factible retirarlo, pero, pasado ese periodo se convierte en una célula más y si la sacamos podría causar problemas muy graves en lo futuro.

-¿Entonces?

-El procesador solo le afectara si se mantiene activo. Vivió trece años con él sin presentar ningún problema, incluso tiene una salud envidiable.

-Átomo y yo consideramos que si lo dejamos "dormido", en la situación en que se hallaba antes de todo este conflicto será suficiente.

Batman dio su autorización, era lo único que se podía hacer. J'onn se encargó.

-Ahora, solo necesita descansar. Deberá tomar unas vacaciones muy largas.

-Pues no sé donde será-Murmuró Cyborg-La torre necesitará reparaciones.

-Volverá a casa-Dijo Batman-Y pueden ir a visitarlo cuando quieran.

La normalidad volvía poco a poco a Jump City y Ciudad Gótica (y el resto del mundo, cabe añadir). Los Titanes estaban muy ocupados con las reparaciones de la torre (Batgirl, a quien se le había terminado su permiso, pero que tras rogar por teléfono consiguió prolongarlo, los ayudaba), tanto que pasó un tiempo para que pudieran ir a visitar a Robin.

Una tarde llegó a cierta calle de Ciudad Gótica un grupo de lo más singular. Al frente iba una chica pelirroja, con el cabello en dos colas, una blusa rosa (de esas que se atan al cuello y dejan la espalda descubierta) y un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera con sandalias de plataforma; la seguía un chico alto, enfundado en un conjunto deportivo de cuya sudadera llevaba puesta la capucha, luego iba otro mas bajito, con una chamarra deportiva, camisa debajo, pantalones amplios de mezclilla, zapatos tenis y una gorra volteada hacia atrás; otra pelirroja, peinada con una cola de caballo alta, blusa de tirantes de spaghetti color verde pistache y una falda a centímetros de la rodilla del mismo color y sandalias a juego venía después de él llevando una canasta, una joven pálida con una blusa ombliguera negra, pantalón pescador negro a la cadera y bordado de flores rosas en lo bajo de las piernas y zapatillas bajas negras, mas cara de pocos amigos iba atrás.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!-Proclamó la guía.

-Eh…Bárbara, ¿estás segura de por donde vamos?-Preguntó Cyborg mirando los alrededores.

-Sí, esto esta hasta la punta del cerro.-Observó Chico bestia echando mas atrás su gorra.

-Aunque no comprendo el por qué del cambio de vestuario, debo admitir que me agrada.-Dijo contenta Starfire.

-Habla por ti.-Puntualizó Raven.

-¡¿Quieren dejar de quejarse?!-Estalló Bárbara quien se sentía como papá pitufo cuando guiaba a sus pitufitos (traducción: uno tras otro no cesaban de preguntar "¿falta mucho?")-¿Quién si no yo conoce a este chico mejor que ustedes al grado de saber a donde ca…rambas vive?-Los cuatro Titanes se quedaron calladitos-Y además, se supone que es secreto, ¿no creen que venir con uniforme es gritar a los cuatro vientos "aquí vive aquel"?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enojes, ya lo entendimos-Dijo Cyborg.

-Solo creo que pudiste buscarme otro tipo de ropa.-Murmuró Raven.

-Te respeté tu color negro, ¿no?, ¡andando!-Y siguió caminando al frente seguida del grupito.

Chico bestia pasaba sus dedos como si hiciera cuentas.

-¿Qué pasa bestita?

-Nada, es solo que…si no mal recuerdo, Rob…digo, su verdadero nombre es Dick, ¿no?

-Sí, y su apellido es Grayson-Recordó Starfire ruborizada.

Cyborg seguía el hilo de las ideas y luego puso cara como si hubiera descubierto que 1+1 son 4…¡¡digo 2!!

-Dick Grayson-Murmuró-Su verdadero nombre es Dick Grayson.

-Es bueno por fin saberlo, ¿verdad?-Dijo bestita como si nada. Starfire sonreía y asentía mientras de la canasta se asomaba sedita.

-¡¿Qué no entienden o no leen los archivos delos periódicos de la hemeroteca que están en la computadora?! Dick Grayson es el hijo adoptivo de…

-¡Llegamos!

Bárbara se plantó frente a la reja de una majestuosa mansión que ostentaba el nombre…

-…Wayne.-Concluyó Cyborg.

Bárbara tocó el timbre y el interfon se accionó.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-¡Hola Alfred!, ¡Soy yo, Bárbara!, ¡venimos a ver a Dick!

La reja se abrió y los chicos pasaron hasta llegar a la puerta. Iban maravillados.

-¡Señorita Gordon!, ¡que agradable sorpresa! ¡Al joven Dick le dará gusto verla!-Dijo el hombre de aspecto maduro y refinado que los recibió en la entrada.- ¡Pasen!

-¡Gracias Alfred!, mira, te presentó a Cyborg, Chico bestia, Starfire y Raven, son amigos míos y de Dick.

-¡Encantado de conocerlos!, pasen por favor. El joven Dick está en su habitación; enseguida les llevaré unos aperitivos.

-¡Gracias!-Respondieron a coro.

-Síganme, es por aquí-Dijo Bárbara emprendiendo el camino a la escalera.

-Un momento…-Soltó Cyborg con tono malicioso siguiéndola.

-¿Conoces el camino a la habitación de Robin?-Exclamaron Cyborg y Chico bestia con miradas y sonrisas picaras, Starfire se giró a verla de golpe con los ojos encendidos, Raven, bufando exasperada miraba hacia el cielo mientras luchaba en vano por halar la ombliguera y cubrirse el resto del abdomen.

-¡Sí, pero no por lo que ustedes creen pervertidos!-Gritó la otra enfadada-Cuando conozcan su cuarto entenderán por qué.

Dick se hallaba acostado en su amplia cama de finas y blancas sabanas y almohadas grandes y mullidas. Se encontraba apaciblemente dormido cuando unos gritos lo despertaron; quiso ponerse de pie a la vez que tanteaba en la mesa de noche en busca de sus armas, pero aun estaba agotado y no sentía las piernas, además, su mano solo topó con el súper control remoto (uno enorme que controlaba la TV. el dvd, el stereo, la luz, el clima, las ventanas, la cama y un gran etcétera) y el vaso vacío con pajilla del jugo que Alfred le había obligado a acabarse. Se arrellanó en la almohada y observó la puerta, si acaso era Bruce no quería que lo atrapara fuera de la cama y le diera una reprimenda.

Unos peculiares golpes a la puerta le dejaron saber quien era.

-Adelante Bárbara-Respondió el joven. La puerta se abrió.

-¡Hola Dick!, adivina quienes han venido a verte.-Dijo ésta cantarina al asomarse en el umbral. Detrás de ella aparecieron los chicos.

-¡Hola!-Saludó el muchacho sin fuerza, pero con entusiasmo.

-¡Hola!-Exclamaron éstos felices de verlo y dejándosele ir encima (a la que mas sufrió fue, obviamente a Starfire). Raven se acercó a la cama apenada, ¡odiaba la idea de que la vieran así!

-Vaya, se ven bien.-Dijo mirándolos en sus ropas de civil, miró a Raven y le sonrió. La chica se puso como tomate.

-¡Tú también!, ¡es bueno verte la cara de una buena vez por todas!-Soltó chico bestia con su frescura acostumbrada.

-Sì, y sobretodo es bueno saber tu verdadero nombre.

-¡Que calladito te lo tenías!-Dijeron a la vez Cyborg y Chico bestia; el primero revolviéndole el cabello y el segundo picándole las costillas con el codo.

-¡Van a lastimarlo!-Objetó Starfire.

-Lo siento-Repuso Dick cuando éstos lo dejaron-Comprenderán que no solo era mi secreto, al revelarlo afectaba a alguien mas.

-¡Ay, pero si ya sabes que por mi no habría problema!-Interrumpió Bárbara.

-Creo que hablaba del Sr. Wayne.-Le aclaró Raven.

-Está bien, viejo, entendemos. Debo admitir que sí me sorprende.

-Sí, quien diría que alguien como él dedica su tiempo y esfuerzo en pos de la humanidad.-Añadió Cyborg.

Alfred llegó con una bandeja de emparedados y sodas mas un platón repleto de galletas de aspecto delicioso.

Los chicos agradecieron y el hombre se alejó dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-¿Y como te has sentido?

-Mejor. Solo un poco cansado, pero no descartó el hecho de regresar a la torre en breve.

-Tomate el tiempo que precises, no te fuerces.- Repitió Cyborg.

-Sí, al fin que la torre aun parece juego de jenga.-Dijo Bárbara. Le llovieron, como era de esperar una serie de sopapos.- ¡Ay!

-No puedo creer que yo haya hecho todo ese desastre.-Murmuró apesadumbrado.

-No fuiste tú, fue Slade.-Declaro Raven-Hiciste lo que pudiste para evitarlo, pero él se aprovecho de un momento de convalecencia del cual no tienes culpa alguna.

Dick le sonrió.

-Gracias.

La joven correspondió sonrojándose nuevamente.

-¿Y ya te dijeron lo que pasó con él…?-Preguntó Cyborg.

-Sí…es difícil creer que tengo esas cosas por todo el cuerpo.

-Te acostumbrarás-Le aseguró su amigo-Sé lo que te digo.

-Además, llevaste una vida normal todos estos años aun con eso-Añadió Starfire-Y ahora se encuentra de nuevo inactivo, no te dará problemas.

Chico bestia, curioso como siempre, tomó el control remoto y presionó un botón. Al instante, el pedazo de pared (tallada en madera) falsa, que servía como cubierta al gran monitor de TV empotrado frente a la cama, se abrió y este se encendió, en otro mueble, cuya puerta se abrió, apareció el súper stereo (el modelo mas nuevo y avanzado), la consola de videojuegos, los enormes estantes con los discos guardados, la computadora y el dvd. El sonido de la TV inundaba la habitación por medio de las bocinas del sistema teatro colocadas en cada esquina superior del cuarto.

Chico bestia y Cyborg observaban con los ojos enormes y brillantes mientras una gran cascada de baba escurría de sus bocas.

-¡Grandioso!-Musitaron al unísono.

-¿Y Bruce?-Preguntó Bárbara por su lado.

-En la empresa. Tras lo ocurrido necesitaban que supervisara las reparaciones y que viera que todo volvía a estar en orden; pero aun así pasa conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas acaso como volviste en ti?

-Sí…-Dijo-Él me hablaba, me daba fuerza…me llamó hijo.

Bárbara sonrió aun más y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta con nosotros.

-Gracias.

Los chicos no prestaron atención a esta última escena, pues Cyborg y Chico bestia ya habían encendido el videojuego y sacaban todos los cd's, revisando los títulos y desperdigándolos. Starfire atrapaba al vuelo algunos y los que no conseguía detener terminaban golpeándole a Raven en la cabeza. Bárbara abrazando a Dick por los hombros los veía contenta. Dick también sonreía.

En las oficinas de Cadmus en Ciudad Central. El Dr. Hamilton se entrevistaba con Amanda Waller.

-¿Qué noticias me tiene?

-Las muestras obtenidas en la cámara del organismo Sephirot son satisfactorias. Podemos sacarle un gran provecho.

-¿Y el procesador?

-Como esperábamos, la sangre vertida en la cámara es la del chico. Esa parte también está cubierta.

-Perfecto.

FIN.


End file.
